Yunjae :: Romancing Train
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka hanya dengan sedikit keberanian cinta akan hadir dengan indah. Cinta Yunjae bertemu dalam semua kereta api cepat dengan perantara kertas-kertas kecil dan sedikit keberanian. chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**ROMANCING TRAIN**

**Author: ****Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunj****ae**

**Length: ****1 of 4**

**Rating: ****T**

**Genre: Romance / M-Preg**

**Cast: **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

All Yunho POV

"Ah.. menyebalkan, hari ini pulang malam lagi… kalau seperti ini terus kapan aku bisa istirahat dengan nyaman, terpaksa aku tidur di dalam kereta terakhir lagi"

Inilah yang terjadi jika bekerja di perusahan yang cukup besar, walaupun tidak menjadi manager atau direktur tetap saja menjadi pimpinan di bagian pemasaran itu sangat sibuk. Ini saja hampir satu minggu aku pulang malam seperti ini sampai aku harus menaiki kereta api terakhir untuk pulang ke apartemenku.

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri... Namaku Jung Yunho, saat ini aku sudah 24 tahun bahkan hampir 25 tahun.. walaupun tidak bisa dibilang sukses tapi aku cukup senang dengan hidupku sekarang, setidaknya aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri tanpa membebankan orang tuaku lagi. Saat ini aku berkerja di sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang penjualan apartemen dan perumahan… aku cukup senang dengan pekerjaan ini.

Satu hal yang selalu membuatku kesal, yaitu ketika orang tuaku yang selalu memaksaku untuk segera menikah, padahal kan untuk ukuran seorang pria, usia 24 tahun masih terhitung muda dan tidak masalah jika masih belum membina rumah tangga… tapi tetap saja mereka selalu memaksaku dengan alasan ingin segera mendapatkan cucu, sekarang aku yang bingung sendiri harus menikah dengan siapa.. sedangkan untuk melakukan hubungan spesial dengan seorang wanita saja sangat tidak mungkin dengan penyakitku ini.

Ya, aku memiliki penyakit yang bisa dibilang aneh,, aku tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan wanita, jika aku tidak sengaja menyentuh wanita atau tersentuh oleh wanita maka tubuhku akan memerah dan gatal-gatal ditambah itu akan bertahan selama seminggu penuh…

"apakah hari ini aku akan mendapatkan sebuah catatan lagi?" gumamku setelah mendudukan tubuhku di atas bangku besi di dalam kereta api terakhir yang aku naiki saat ini.

"sudah 1 minggu aku menerima catatan itu" gumamku lagi

Sejak aku mulai sering pulang malam dan tidak sengaja tertidur di dalam kereta cepat ini selama perjalan pulang, aku selalu menemukan catatan kecil di genggaman tangan kiriku dengan berbagai tulisan, misalnya 'Yo! Yunho… Namaku Kim Jaejoong, salam kenal' atau 'kau pasti lelah' bahkan 'Aku menyukaimu'.. aku tidak pernah tau siapa dia karena setiap aku terbangun dia pasti sudah tidak ada… aku terus memikirkannya hingga tanpa terasa aku mulai terlelap dan tertidur selama perjalanan.

"Mmmmm…" tidurku terganggu oleh sentuhan halus di pipiku

Ku buka perlahan mataku dan melihat seseorang dengan kulit yang putih seperti susu berada dihadapanku.. apa aku bermimpi? tapi ini begitu nyata... Ku coba menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, namun dia malah berbalik dan pergi berlari menjauhiku

"Ee.. Oi oi tunggu!" ucapku berusaha mengejarnya namun ia telah hilang

"siapa dia? apa dia orang yang selama ini memberikan catatan itu padaku?"

"sepertinya wajahnya sangat cantik, pasti wanita yang manis"

"Kedo.. tunggu dulu! Kenapa alergiku tidak muncul saat disentuh olehnya?"

"apa…?"

"Sepertinya ini pertanda baik" aku menyeringai

"mungkin yang dikatakan Yoochun ada benarnya juga" ucapku..

Yoochun adalah sahabat baikku di kantor, dia tahu tentang alergi ku ini dan dengan enaknya dia membuat kesimpulan yang menurutku sedikit aneh, Yoochun pernah bilang jika dengan alergi ku ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan wanita maka, wanita yang bisa menyentuhku tanpa menimbulkan alergi ku ini adalah jodohku.

"akan aku coba"

"aku harus menemukannya, tapi wajahnya tidak begitu jelas tadi…"

"bagaimana ini?"

"tapi aku melihat dengan jelas tanda lahir berwarna coklat muda di leher putihnya"

"hahh-" aku menghela nafas

"apa mungkin dia memang jodohku?"

"kalau memang iya, berarti kami pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?"

"aku harap"

Kududukan kembali tubuhku menunggu hingga kereta ini tiba di stasiun terkahir dan pulang ke apartemenku, hari ini cukup melelahkan…

Segera setelah tiba di apartemen aku merebahkan tubuhku, jika sudah jam segini aku sangat malas untuk mandi, lagi pula hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi aku akan mandi pagi dan berangkat lagi. Kuangkat tubuhku dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berada di laci meja kerjaku di samping ranjangku. Ku buka kotak itu dan memasukan kertas catatan darinya, sudah ada tujuh kertas di dalamnya.. aku penasaran sampai kertas keberapa dia akan bertahan dengan tanpa menunjukkan jati dirinya dihadapanku secara langsung.

Aku mengambil kertas itu satu-persatu, dimulai dari kertas yang pertama kali diberikannya padaku, aku memberi tanggal pada setiap kertas agar aku tahu perkembangan apa yang akan terjadi…

"Aku menyukaimu" ucapku membaca tulisan di dalamnya

"di hari pertama sudah langsung menyatakan suka, wanita yang menarik" aku tersenyum mengingatnya dan mengambil kertas yang kedua

"Jung Yunho adalah nama yang bagus" kembali kubaca tulisan itu

"dari mana dia tahu namaku?" tanyaku dan kembali mengambil kertas yang ketiga

"kau menyukai ku Yunnie?" isi kertas ketiga ini sedikit membuatku tergelitik

"bahkan dia sudah memberikan nama panggilan untukku" aku hanya mampu tersenyum dengan semua yang ditulisnya.. tingkahnya sangat imut, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya

"Yunnie.. kau pasti sangat lelah" bunyi kertas keempat yang diberikannya

"dia sangat perhatian padaku"

"hoaaammm.. sepertinya aku sudah sangat mengantuk. lebih baik aku tidur sekarang"

"Joongie-ah sampai bertemu besok.. Oyasumi" ucapku pada kertas-kertas itu dan menyimpannya ketempat semula lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhku di ranjang

"Joongie aku ingin melihat wajahmu" gumamku dan terlelap

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Aku masuk ke ruanganku dengan langkah gontai, kadang pekerjaan ini mengyiksaku.. sudah harus pulang lewat tengah malam tapi harus tetap bangun pagi dan mulai bekerja lagi

"Yo! Yunho" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, dengan malas aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat orang itu

"Yoochun-ah" ucapku malas

"ada apa denganmu? kenapa lesu seperti itu?"

"aku lelah sekali.. harus bangun pagi lagi" ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku

"memang kau tidur jam berapa semalam"

"entahlah, otakku sudah tidak bisa mencerna jam berapa aku tertidur"

"Nande? Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan pacar misterius mu itu?" ejeknya

"bakayaro" ucapku menepuk kepalanya

"Aish.. kau ini suka sekali memukul kepala orang" balasnya sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang tadi aku pukul

"itu karena kau bodoh" tambahku

"kau ini, kau harus tanggung jawab jika aku menjadi bodoh beneran" ancamnya

"untuk apa? bukankah kau sudah bodoh sejak lahir"

"dasar kau.. tidak bisa jika tidak menghinaku sehari saja?" tanyanya masih tetap mengelus-ngelus kepalanya

"Ie..! karena aku menyukainya" jawabku mengejek

"Soka.. Soka..! " ucapnya kesal

"Oops.. sepertinya aku terlalu kasar hari ini"

"kau memang selalu kasar tau.. aku bingung kenapa aku bisa menjadi temanmu, racun apa yang kau beri padaku hah..?"

"tidak ada.. itu karena kau terlalu menyayangiku" balasku

"ya.. mungkin, kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri"

"dan kau adalah adikku" tambahku dan kami tertawa

Inilah yang aku suka dari Yoochun, dia sangat mudah mengubah mood-ku yang tidak enak menjadi nyaman dan bersahabat.. aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya.

"tapi.. sepertinya walaupun wajahmu sangat tidak enak dilihat, aku merasa ada aura bahagia dari wajahmu.. ada apa?" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan senyum yang membuatku sedikit bergidik

"a.. apa maksudmu?" ucapku gugup

"jangan berlagak bodoh Yunho. Aku tahu siapa kau" tambahnya tanpa merubah raut wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu

"Aish…"

"apa ada hubungannya dengan pacar misterius mu itu?"

"haii.. haii.. kemarin dia memberikan surat lagi padaku"

"benarkah? apa yang di tulisnya kali ini" ledeknya

"i.. itu..mmmm…"

"itu…"

"dia menulis 'Yunnie apa kau mencintaiku?'

"wah.. sepertinya dia semakin agresif Yun" ucap Yoochun dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu

"ya.. aku sempat melihat wajahnya kemarin"

"benarkah?" ucapnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku

"iya.. tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" ucapku sedikit kesal

"kenapa?" Yoochun melepaskan tangannya di tubuhku

"pandanganku sedikit buram tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda lahir yang ada di lehernya" ucapku mengingat kejadian saat itu

"kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu

"sangat yakin dan kulitnya berwarna putih.. awalnya aku pikir dia itu malaikat"

"kau terlalu berlebihan Yunho" ejeknya kali ini

"aku serius"

"aku tidak yakin"

"kau harus yakin, karena dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku penasaran" ucapku meyakinkannya

"wanita?"

"tentu saja wanita, mana mungkin ada pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu" tambahku

"tapi alergi mu Yunho?" tanyanya semakin tidak yakin

"sepertinya alergi ku tidak berpengaruh padanya"

"mana mungkin, alergi mu itu sangat parah.. atau mungkin dia itu pria" kesimpulan yang cukup aneh menurutku

"tidak mungkin" bantah ku

"siapa tahu.. kau kan belum melihat wajahnya" Yoochun malah memanas-manasi

"tapi aku yakin dia itu perempuan… mana mungkin dia laki-laki"

"yaaa.. kalau benar dia perempuan, mungkin dia memenag jodohmu Yun"

"Ummm.."

"berusahalah, aku selalu mendukungmu" ucapnya menyemangatiku

"Naruhodo, aku tidak akan melepaskannya" ucapku tersenyum

Pikiranku pasti tidak mungkin salah, mana mungkin ada pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Tubuhnya terlalu ramping untuk menjadi seorang pria dan pingganya juga sangat kecil apalagi kulit putih itu tidak mungkin dimiliki seorang pria. Aku yakin dia adalah wanita yang manis…

"Kim Jaejoong…" gumamku

"aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu" kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantor yang akan memakan waktu ku hingga tengah malam nanti.

"Oi.. matte kure" Yoochun berlari mengejarku yang sudah beberapa langkah di hadapannya

"Hayakku…" ucapku melihatnya yang berada di belakangku

Kembali aku berkutat pada pekerjaan yang selalu menguras otak dan tenagaku. Walaupun memang sebenarnya kau menyukai pekerjaan ini, tapi jika harus terus lembur sampai sebulan penuh… bisa-bisa aku langsung tua. Memang belakangan ini bisnis perumahan seperti ini sedang banyak digandrungi orang-orang.

Banyak orang yang lebih memilih tinggal di apartement dari pada rumah pada umumnya.. mungkin biar lebih simple dan nyaman apalagi biasanya apartemen dan perumahan itu selalu berada di pusat kota. Tapi justru dengan keadaannya yang berada di pusat kota seperti itu malah makin sering terjadi kejahatan seperti pencurian.. serba salah sepertinya.

Hari ini pun aku harus lembur kembali, memang susah menjadi pemimpin di bagian pemasaran. Aku harus selalu mengecek semua pekerjaan bawahanku apalagi dalam keadaan sibuk seperti ini, mereka sering sekali melakukan kesalahan.. tapi sekarang beban itu terasa tidak terlalu berat sejak Jaejoong memberikan catatan-catatan kecil untukku.. kadang aku selalu berharap untuk terus lembur, karena saat itu saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya, ya.. walaupun tidak secara langsung bertatapan dengannya, tapi jika mengingat dia pernah ada disisku.. aku sedikit merasa senang.

"Ah…" kembali kududukan tubuhku di bangku besi kereta terakhir yang berjalan menuju satsiun terakhir.

"apa hari ini dia akan datang juga?" tanyaku

Aku berusaha untuk tetap membuka mataku dan tidak tertidur agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya hari ini. Aku ingin tahu diamana dia akan naik dan turun, karena selalu saja Jaejoong muncul saat aku tertidur dan sudah tidak ada saat aku terbangun, kemarin itu merupakan keberuntungan aku bisa sedikit melihatnya

"kenapa lama sekali datangnya?" aku mulai tidak sabar

"padahal ini sudah stasiun ketiga" tanpa kusadari aku mulai terlelap

…...

"Jaejoong?" tanyaku pada sosok itu

"kau kah itu?" tambahku.

Kulitnya sangat putih dan terlihat halus, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena cahaya terang yang menyerang mataku… sungguh tak ada wanita seperti ini yang pernah ku lihat

"Are? Oi.. kau mau kemana?" aku berusaha meraih sosoknya namun dia malah semakin jauh dan menghilang

"Oi..! tunggu" namun dia sudah menghilang

"apa benar dia Jaejoong?" akhirnya aku menyerah untuk mengejarnya

….

"Mmm…." ku buka mataku perlahan

"Jaejoong?" ku coba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya dengan mataku

"Eh… aku masih disini? jadi tadi hanya mimpi?" tanyaku setelah dapat melihat sekitarku

Ternyata aku masih berada di dalam kereta cepat ini. Sepertinya aku tertidur juga, sulit memang untuk menahan kantuk dengan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk seperti itu. Ku tegakkan tubuhku dan memebenarkan posisi duduk ku, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di stasiun terakhir, kurasakan sesuatu yang kasar di genggaman tangan kiriku dan kembali aku menemukan kertas kecil dalam genggamanku.. aku angkat tangan kiriku dan membuka kertas itu

"Yunnie-"

"hanya ini?" tanyaku bingung, Jaejoong hanya menulis namaku di kertas itu

"kenapa hanya menulis namaku?"

"sudahlah.. mungkin dia hanya rindu padaku" ucapku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kereta berjalan menuju apartementku

"Ah… lelah sekali,.. mm.. kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong secara langsung? Aku selalu saja tertidur di dalam kereta… padahal kan aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya.. pasti dia sangat cantik" aku mulai membayangkan wajahnya

"Joongie kau sangat membuatku penasaran"

Sesampainya di apartement segera ku rebahkan tubuhku di ranjang namun tetap sebelumnya aku tidak lupa untuk menaruh catatan kecil darinya dalam kotak rahasiaku… aku selalu tidak mampu menahan senyumku setiap membaca isi catatan yang di berikan Jaejoong padaku. Setiap isinya selalu membuatku berharap untuk dapat bertemu dengannya dan keinginan ini semain besar dari hari ke hari.

"Joongie-ah, apa aku mulai menyukaimu?" tanyaku memikirkan tingkahku belakangan ini yang selalu di penuhi pikiran tentangnya

"sore ga ai deshou… ?"

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"hahh… akhirnya hari bebasku datang juga"

"hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang menupuk dan melelahkan, aku bebas kemanapun" ucapku kegirangan karena akhirnya masa lemburku berakhir juga… ini hari libur, jadi aku bebas walau pun hanya sehari saja.

Sebenarnya akan lebih menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan beristirahat satu harian di rumah, tapi rasanya aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan melihat keadaan kota hari ini, sudah lama aku hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaanku... entah sudah ada perkembangan apa sekarang

"Hmm… sepertinya ke Shibuya lumayan menarik" aku menimbang-nimbang tempat yang akan aku kunjungi

"kesana saja dech, mungkin ada yang bisa ku beli disana" aku segera membersihkan tubuhku dan mengambil pakaian terbaik ku selain jas dan kemeja lengan panjang tentunya… kugunakan kaos longgar berwarna hitam dan celana jeans dengan warna senada, karena cuaca juga tidak terlalu panas.. tapi tetap aku tidak melupakan kacamata hitam dan topi kesayangan ku

Walaupun hanya di bagian pemasaran, tapi tetap kami harus tampil rapi agar para pelanggan percaya dengan apa yang kami tawarkan. Tapi akhirnya justru hampir seluruh pakaianku adalah setelan jas dan kemeja lengan panjang, selain memang harus memilikinya juga dikarenakan waktu ku yang sedikit untuk pergi membeli pakaian, ini juga kadang yang dijadikan alasan orang tuaku memaksaku untuk segera menikah… agar ada yang memperhatikan kebutuhanku.

Memang lebih menyenangkan naik kereta itu pada jam-jam pagi menjelang siang seperti ini, selain dapat melihat pemandangan yang dilewati tapi juga penumpangnya tidak terlalu banyak, walaupun sering juga ada penumpang yang berdiri.. seperti saat ini, padahal bangku kosong masih lumayan banyak, kenapa dia memilih untuk berdiri? Apa karena sudah mau sampai tujuan?

Ku perhatikan orang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depanku, wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena dia sedang berpaling… sepertinya ada sesuatu di belakang sana yang membuatnya sangat tertarik, dia naik dari stasiun ke empat tadi, aku terus memperhatikannya hingga mataku terjurus pada satu titik yang sangat aku kenal…. bagian lehernya yang sangat terekspos karena ia melihat kearah kanan dengan sempurna

"tanda itu" gumamku

"bukankah itu tanda lahir yang dimiliki Joongie"

Dia mulai bergerak dan berjalan turun di stasiun keempat, tanpa pikir panjang segera kususul orang itu dan mengikutinya.. aku sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalku tadi, saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah orang yang berada di depanku. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga kulihat ia masuk kedalam salah satu toilet di stasiun, toilet pria tepatnya...

"jadi benar dia laki-laki?" gumamku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu masuk toilet itu dan menunggunya keluar sambil bersandar di dinding putih yang menutupi usia tua tempat ini. Segera saja ketika pria itu keluar dan melewatiku, aku berjalan mengejar mendekatinya

"Kim Jaejoong" ucapku sedikit berteriak

"Haii.." balasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku

"wajahnya…" bisikku setelah melihat wajahnya yang tanpa cacat berada di hadapanku, aku hanya mampu diam dan terkagum oleh wajahnya yang sangat jauh lebih cantik dari yang ku bayangkan selama ini

Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk meluruskan pikiranku setelah terhipnotis oleh wajahnya, segera ku buka topi dan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi wajahku sejak tadi karena sepertinya dia tidak mengenalku dengan penutup ini… langsung saja matanya membesar setelah melihat wajahku, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"ternyata benar dia laki-laki" aku sedikit sedih dengan apa yang aku temukan

"Yunnie-" ku dengar suaranya yang selama ini aku harapkan untuk mendengarnya

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanyaku

"ba.. bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

"bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku lagi

"mmm.. " gumamnya dan mengangguk

Aku mengajaknya berjalan menuju café terdekat di daerah dekat stasiun. Sesampainya disana aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di sudut belakang dekat jendela, kami duduk berhadapan.. suasananya terasa kaku, kami hanya duduk diam tanpa ada yang bicara

"Kim Jaejoong kan?" ucapku dengan pertanyaan yang sama untuk memulai pembicaraan

"ee.. tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya bingung dan menatapku

"tanda lahir mu"

"Hu.. Huh?"

"aku mengingat tanda lahir yang ada di leher mu" digerakkan jari lentiknya menyentuh tanda lahir yang berada di leher putihnya

"jujur saja, awalnya aku sempat ragu jika itu benar-benar kau… karena mungkin banyak orang yang memiliki tanda lahir yang sama dengan mu, apalagi kau ini laki-laki"

"A.. Are?" dia semakin bingung menatapku

"sebenarnya.. awalnya aku mengira kau itu wanita, tapi ternyata…" aku tertunduk

"Soka.." ucapnya singkat dan berhasil membuatku menatapnya

"banyak orang yang mengira aku wanita dengan wajahku yang seperti ini" tambahnya dengan suara pelan dan sedikit bergetar

"gomen nasai" ucapku sedikit menyesal

"nandemonai… aku sudah biasa mendapati hal seperti ini"

"wajar saja, karena wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria" ucapku seperti lupa dengan penyesalanku barusan

"bukan aku yang meminta untuk diberikan wajah seperti ini kan… aku hanya menerima apa yang diberikan Tuhan padaku"

"kau benar… tapi tadi itu aku bermaksud memujimu" ucapku tersenyum dan kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah

"lalu.." mulaiku lagi

"mmm.." Jaejoong mulai menatapku lagi dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah juga bingung

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku

"Umm.." ucapnya dan mengangguk mantap

Bukan hanya wajahnya, bahkan tingkahnya juga seperti wanita. Ku tarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengatur kata-kata untuk menanyakannya dan kembali menatapnya

"kenapa kau selalu memberikan catatan kecil setiap aku berada di dalam kereta terakhir" tanyaku akhirnya dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam

"apa kau menyukaiku Joongie" tanyaku lagi

"Joongie?" dia malah kembali menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan

"bukankah kau memanggilku Yunnie.. jadi boleh kan aku memanggilmu Joongie?" tanpa menjawab dia hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia lebih tertarik pada jari-jarinya dari pada wajahku.. tapi dengan senyumnya itu aku mengambilnya sebagai jawaban'ya'

"Joongie- apa kau menyukai ku?" tanyaku lagi

"I.. itu.. aku"

"jawab saja, aku tidak akan marah"

"sebenarnya saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di kereta cepat… saat itu aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanku, jadi aku terpaksa mengambil kereta terakhir untuk pulang… aku melihatmu sedang terlelap di salah satu peron dan aku mulai mendekati mu karena saat itu penumpangnya cuman kita berdua" jawaban yang panjang untuk pertanyaanku yang cukup sederhana, tapi aku suka mendengar suaranya yang lembut

"lalu?" sambutku

"lalu… karena tidak ada yang bisa dilihat, kau tahu kan diluar sangat gelap.. jadi aku terus memperhatikan wajahmu yang terus berubah saat tertidur, dan akhirnya…"

"akhirnya?"

"aku menyukai wajahmu, sepertinya aku menyukai mu sejak pertama melihatmu" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba bertemu denganku ketika aku bangun.. kenapa hanya memberikan kertas-kertas itu padaku?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku takut… aku takut kau akan membenciku, wajahku yang seperti wanita ini kadang sering membuat orang jijik padaku dan menganggap aku orang aneh hingga akhirnya mereka membenciku" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sayu

"makanya aku membuat tulisan-tulisan itu agar kau mengenalku dari kepribadianku saja tanpa mengetahui wajahku hingga nanti aku siap menunjukkan wajah ini padamu" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tidak berubah

"tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat… kau pasti membenciku sekarang kan?" tambahnya lagi tanpa memberi ruang untukku berbicara

"siapa yang bilang seperti itu"

"Eh… ?"

"seingatku, aku tidak pernah bilang aku membencimu… malah aku kagum padamu Joongie"

"kagum?"

"kau bisa bertahan dengan semua hinaan orang yang kau terima dan tetap berdiri tegak… aku kagum padamu" Joongie mulai tersenyum kembali

"aku menyukai sifat mu itu.. walaupun sekarang aku belum bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, tapi setidaknya kita bisa berteman kan?" tanyaku

"ayo kita mulai dari awal" tambahku dan menawarkan tangan persahabatan untuk dijabatnya

"Jung Yunho desu… kimi no namae wa?"

"Kim Jaejoong desu.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu" senyum indah itu kembali membuatku tersenyum

"yoroshiku na" balasku dan kujabat erat tangan halusnya… sejak itu dimulailah persabatanku dengannya yang akan mengatarkan kebahagiaan pada hidupku akhirnya.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sebulan penuh aku berteman dengan Jaejoong, tingkahnya tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum dan mengagguminya. Hatinya sangat lembut, dia bahkan dengan mudah menolong orang yang tidak dikelannya hanya dengan alasan kemanusiaan… bahkan sisi feminimnya juga sering sekali tanpa sengaja keluar apalagi jika sudah melihat anak kecil yang imut, dia pasti akan langsung berteriak kegirangan dan menggedong lalu mencubiti anak itu, sedangkan aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku melihatnya.

Selain itu, hampir setiap malam aku menghabiskan waktu ku untuk berbicara dengannya melalui ponselku atau hanya sekedar bertukar pesan dengannya, apa yang kami lakukan memang tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasamaran. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya.. sudah lama aku tidak memiliki teman. Setiap hari aku hanya melihat wajah Yoochun.. aku kan butuh suasana baru

Jaejoong tentu sangat berbeda dengan Yoochun, walau baru mengenalnya tapi dia sudah seperti mengenalku sejak lama… Jaejoong sangat tahu apa yang aku butuhkan dan inginkan, tentu saja aku sangat betah untuk terus-terusan bersamanya.. apalagi wajahnya yang manis membuatku tidak bisa berpaling untuk terus menatapnya, hingga aku menetapkan sebuah keputusan…

"Joongie" panggilku

"Umm.." ucapnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang tadi sibuk melihat keluar jendela menuju kearah ku

Kami duduk berdua di peron kereta terakhir setelah satu harian jalan-jalan keliling kota tanpa arah… hanya kami berdua yang ada di kereta ini, tapi aku senang karena aku bersamanya, sangking senangnya aku sampai tidak sadar jika sekarang sudah tengah malam. Jadi aku mengajaknya menginap di apartement ku karena rumahnya cukup jauh dari tempat kami berada tadi

Awalnya aku takut dia akan menolak, tentu saja.. kami baru saling mengenal 1 bulan yang lalu dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya menginap di apartement ku… siapa yang akan setuju. Tapi justru Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala

"Joongie.. aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu" ucapku dan ku genggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku

"Mmm.." ucapnya bingung dan melihat tangannya dalam genggamanku

"mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat.. tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" tambahku

"ada apa Yunnie?" tanyanya padaku

"Joongie kau tahu, sudah sebulan kita saling mengenal… dan selama sebulan itu aku sudah banyak mengetahui tentang dirimu dan kepribadianmu"

"…"

"dan aku rasa dengan semua itu sudah cukup untuk ku membuat keputusan"

"…."

"Joongie, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku padanya dan kulihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku barusan

"ak.. aku.." jawabnya terbata

"jawab saja" ucapku menenangkannya

"aku menyukai Yunnie" ucapnya malu dan aku tersenyum melihatnya

"tapi… aku tidak menyukai mu Joongie" kulihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan air mata dan mulai menundukan wajanya dengan pasrah karena jawabanku

"karena aku mencintai Joongie" tambahku dan dengan cepat Jaejoong menatapku tak percaya

"Aisuruyo"

"Yunnie…"

"kau tidak membalas pernyataanku barusan" aku sedikit merajuk dan memajukan bibirku

"ko.. koisuruyo" balasnya akhirnya

Dengan cepat ku tarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya dalam dekapanku. Tubuhnya sangat sempurna berada dalam pelukanku seperti boneka matrioska yang terletak sempurna berada di dalam matrioska yang lebih besar. Perlahan ku lepas tubuhnya dan menatapnya yang masih tersipu malu dengan lembut

"Joongie… aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku"

"Yunnie.." hanya kata itu yang di ucapkannya

"Joongie… apakah kau mau menemaniku selamanya dan hidup bersamaku?" tanyaku mantap

"apakah itu lamaran?" tanyanya malu

"yah, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat untuk melamar mu seperti ini, bahkan aku tidak menyiapkan cincin… tapi ketulusan hatiku dan kejujuranku cukup untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku serius kan"

"Yunnie… aku.."

"aku juga maklum jika kau belum bisa menerimanya tap-" Jaejoong meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan mulutku yang memaksaku untuk berhenti berbicara

"aku mau Yunnie" ucapnya melepaskan dekapnya di mulutku dan kembali tertunduk

"kau serius Joongie?" tanyaku kegirangan

"Eummm.." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk

Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku langsung memeluk kembali tubuhnya dengan erat seolah tidak akan pernah melepas tubuh mungil itu.. ku hirup perlahan rambutnya yang memberikan aroma vanila yang menggoda dan ku lepas pelukan ku lalu menatapnya

"Joongie boleh aku…"

"boleh.." balasnya tanpa menunggu ucapan ku selesai dan tanpa ragu ku kecup keningnya perlahan

Seperti ketagihan kuturunkan ciumanku ke wajah hingga berhenti di mata indahnya yang tertutup perlahan menerima perlakuanku… ku lanjutkan ciumanku hingga berhenti di depan bibir merahnya yang selama ini aku coba tahan untuk tidak merasakannya. Tapi sekarang… saat ini aku dapat merasakannya dan ini kenikmatan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan… bibirnya sangat lembut bertemu dengan bibirku, aku tidak ingin terlalu memaksanya.. setelah cukup lama, aku melepaskan bibirnya dan kembali menatapnya

"suki dayo" ucapku

"boku mo suki da, Yunnie no koto" balasnya dan kurebahkan kembali tubuhnya dipelukanku. Kami berdua tertidur dan telelap bersama perjalanan kereta cepat ini menuju stasiun terakhir..

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir dan baca fanfic ini


	2. Chapter 2

**ROMANCING TRAIN (THE LAST TRAIN)**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: M / Yaoi / Mpreg**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other, but the plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Gomen nasai

Mungkin bahsanya kurang bagus di chap ini

Bahasanya agak aneh ga?

Happy Reading ^^

All Yunho POV

Melamar seseorang diatas kereta api terakhir rasanya bukan sesuatu yang romantis, tapi itulah yang aku lakukan saat melamar Joongie… entah setan apa yang merasuki ku, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Setelah satu bulan penuh mengenalnya, aku semakin mengerti perasaanku pada Joongie, mungkin aneh.. Menyatakan cinta dan melamar disaat yang bersamaan, mungkin tidak semua orang melakukan hal seperti itu… tapi tidak bagiku, karena waktu satu bulan cukup bagiku untuk melakukannya.

Perhatian yang Joongie berikan padaku selama sebulan aku mengenalnya sudah cukup bagiku untuk membuktikan bahwa Joongie pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku, Joongie sangat memperhatikanku.. bahkan saat aku belum mengatakannya Joongie sudah dapat dengan mudah mengetahui apa maksudku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan orang yang sama sepertinya… aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan akan selalu menjaganya juga melindunginya untuk selalu berada disisiku.

Dan hari ini adalah saat dimana aku akan menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya, penjaga harta, jiwa dan kehormatanku. Aku akan menyatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa Joongie adalah milikku seutuhnya… juga kepada Tuhan.

Aku memakai Taxedo berwarna putih yang dipilih sendiri oleh Joongie, menurutnya aku lebih cocok memakai warna putih dan di hari terbaikku ini aku ingin memakai pakaian terbaikku… tentu semuanya kulakukan untuk Joongie. Aku sedang berada di ruang pengantin, menanti saat pemberkatan akan dimulai.. tidak lama lagi… aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kecantikan malaikatku di atas altar.

"akhirnya kau menikah juga buddy" suaranya Yoochun mengagetkanku. Dia berdiri di depan pintu ruanganku menatapku

"Yo! Chun" ucapku berbalik menghadapnya yang menghampiriku. Yoochun berjalan mendekatiku dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya setelah tiba dihadapanku

"tentu saja aku bahagia Chun, kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi kan" jawabku tersenyum padanya membayangkan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata

"hongki dayo?" tanyanya lagi… apa maksudnya, tentu saja aku yakin

"hongki desu" ucapku yakin

"memang kenapa… kau ini aneh sekali?" tambahku

"bukan apa-apa... demo…"

"Nandayo... kenapa kau jadi aneh begini sich?" tanyaku mulai merasa bingung dengan tingkahnya

"Nandemonai.. tapi bukankah dia laki-laki Yun?"

"memang kenapa?" tanyaku bingung

"jangan berlagak bodoh, kau tau maksudku Yun" balasnya menatapku tajam

"Aish… wakatta, aku mengerti maksud mu Chun… tapi memang kenapa kalu dia laki-laki"

"tidak apa-apa kah?"

"tidak masalah Chun, aku mencintai Joongie dan Joongie juga mencintaiku, kami saling mencintai Chun… aku tidak melihat masalah apapun"

"bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? bagaimana dengan lingkungan sekitar? bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Yoochun memburu memberiku pertanyaan

"soal itu akan aku urus nanti Chun.. lagi pula aku yakin mereka akan mengerti"

"tapi…"

"saat ini yang ada dalam pikiran ku hanya Joongie Chun, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja jika kami tetap bersama" aku tersenyum memikirkan apa yang aku ucapkan

"sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta ya Yun?"

"tentu saja, Joongie itu terlalu berharga untuk dilepas"

" Na.. Chun, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau Joongie itu laki-laki?" tanyaku penasaran

"Lho.. bukan kah dia memang laki-laki" jawabnya bingung

"maksudku, saat aku belum bertemu dengannya dan memperkenalkannya padamu"

"Oh… waktu dia selalu memberimu kertas-kertas itu"

"Ne.. kenapa kau bisa berfikiran kalau Joongie itu laki-laki, padahal menurutku ciri-ciri itu lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang wanita"

"itu karena dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan yang kau gambarkan padaku saat itu" jelasnya

"maksudmu… kau pernah bertemu dengan Joongie sebelumnya?" kagetku

"bukan… tapi bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengannya, kulit putih mulus juga tubuh yang mungil"

"lalu…" tanyaku penasaran

"aku sama sepertimu, awalnya aku juga berfikir kalau dia itu wanita…" lanjutnya

"tapi ternyata dia laki-laki kan" tambahku memotong ucapnnya

"ya begitulah"

"lalu orang itu dimana sekarang?"

"wakaranai… aku bertemu dengannya saat di Korea dulu" ucapnya sedikit tertunduk

"Oh.. kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"tidak.. hanya namanya saja yang sampai saat ini selalu membayangiku"

"siapa namanya?"

"Kim Junsu… hanya itu yang ku tau" jawabnya dengan wajah yang tetap tertunduk

"sepertinya kau sangat sedih Chun, kenapa tidak kau coba untuk mencarinya?" saranku melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk lesu seperti itu

"bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya… dia pasti sedang ada di Korea, kau tau kan kita sangat sibuk disini"

"tapi bukankah kau bisa mengambil cuti?"

"awalnya aku juga ingin melakukannya tapi…"

"tapi kenapa?"

"aku takut Yun"

"kowai?" tanyaku kembali bingung dengan ucapannya sekarang

"kenapa harus takut?"

"aku takut Yun.. aku takut, takut jika aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya" alasan bodoh apa ini

"apa maksudmu tidak akan bertemu dengannya? jika kau mencarinya pasti akan ketemu kan" suaraku sedikit meninggi sekarang

"kau tidak mengerti Yun" jawabnya menandingi suaraku

"aku mengerti.. bukan kah tadi kau bilang kalau kita sama! Aku mengerti.. BAKA!" tneriakku lagi

"Ore…" Yoochun kembali menundukkan wajahnya

"kau menyukainya Chun….?" Tanyaku

"Ore… ore wa.. wakaranai, demo sa…"

"kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan" ucapku tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak kirinya

"aku ingin… tapi" lirihnya

"jangan seperti itu, kau pasti akan menemukannya.. setelah itu kau yakinkan perasaanmu padanya, kau pasti akan menemukan jawabnnya" saranku

"sankyuu Yun-ah, kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan"

"tentu saja, karena itu kita bisa berteman"

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku berpaling dan menatap orang yang masuk kedalam ruanganku

"acaranya sudah mau di mulai, pengantin pria harap segera memasuki ruangan" ucap orang itu dan berlalu meninggalkan kami

"ayo Chun" ucap ku dan mulai beranjak menuju ruangan pernikahanku dengan Joongie

Kurasakan detak jantungku semakin cepat setiap langkahku mendekati altar suci, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tangan dan juga wajahku.. aku benar-benar gugup

"tidak perlu sampai sepanik itu Yun" ucap Yoochun yang saat ini berada disampingku

"aku gugup tau" ucapku kesal

"tenang saja, pengantinmu tidak akan lari Yunho" ejeknya

"kau ini .." tambahku menujukkan wajah marahku padanya

"Owww… kalau bisa marah seperti ini berarti semua akan baik-baik saja" balasnya dan tersenyum

"sankyuu na" senyumku dan mulai merasa tenang

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap lurus berjalan menuju ruangan tempat acara pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan. Joongie-ah… Aishiteruyo…

Setelah bendiri dengan cukup tenang diatas altar, tidak perlu menunggu lama.. aku segera saja melihat malaikatku masuk menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta kami. Joongie sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kain putih transparan tidak mampu menutupi wajah cantiknya yang sedang bersemu merah dan bunga lili putih dalam genggamannya membuat penampilan Joongie sangat sempurna.

Awalnya Joongie juga tidak mau memakai gaun dalam pernikahan kami, ya… bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang pria, tapi dengan kekuatan cinta dan ketulusan ku akhirnya Joongie setuju untuk memakainya. Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa malaikat yang memakai gaun putih yang sempurna ini adalah seorang pria… seorang pria yang akan segera menjadi istriku dan pendamping hidupku selamanya.

"Joongie cantik" bisikku setelah Joongie berdiri disisiku diatas altar

"Ssssstttttt…. jangan berisik Yunnie, acaranya akan dimulai" jawabnya dengan wajah bersemu "Joongie wajahmu merah tuh" godaku

"Ssssstttttttt…" bisiknya dan aku hanya tersenyum

Upacara pernikahan kami berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah kami mengucapkan sumpah setia dihadapan Tuhan dan seluruh pengunjung di dalam ruangan, aku segera saja menyelipkan cincin putih di jari manis sebelah kiri milik Joongie dan sebaliknya Joongie menyerahkan seluruh dirinya padaku dengan cincin putih dijariku sebagai bukti cinta yang abadi.

"suki dayo" bisiku padanya setelah ku kecup lembut bibir merah itu

"boku mo" balasnya menatapku

"Omedetto….. Omedetto… " ucapan selamat membahana ke seluruh ruangan, aku tak mampu menahan kebahagiaan yang muncul di hatiku… ini terlalu membahagiakan, hingga tanpa terasa air mata menetes di pipiku

"Yunnie" jari lembut itu menyentuh pipiku

"daijoubu Joongie-ah" ucapku menatapanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Yunnie" tanpa melihat sekelilingnya Joongie langsung memeluk tubuhku dan mulai menangis dalam dekapanku

"daijoubu" ucapku lagi

"suki dayo… suki dayo…" ucapnya berulang-ulang

Aku menatap Yoochun yang dari tadi berada di hadapanku dengan senyum yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan.

"Joongie sudah, banyak yang mengantri ingin mengucapkan selamat tuh" ucapku dan melepaskan pelukkan ku ditubuhnya dan menghapus air mata bahagia di pipinya dengan jariku

"Umm…" ucapnya mengangguk dan kembali memberikan senyum indah itu padaku

"Omedetto Yunho-ah" Yoochun menepuk pundakku dan mengucapkan selamat pada kami

"Sankyuu" balasku

"Hei.. jagalah Yunho dengan baik, dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu" tambahnya saat mengalihkan pandangannnya pada istriku Jaejoong

"Mmmm…" Joongie hanya bergumam dan mengangguk padanya

Semua orang memberikan selamat pada kami dan mendoakan agar kami menjadi pasangan bahagia, aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini sebelumnya, dengan semua ini aku meyakini satu hal … pilihanku tepat, aku tidak salah telah memilih Joongie sebagai pendamping hidupku hingga akhir nafasku

Setelah semua resepsi acara selesai, aku membawa Joongie ke apartemen ku.. tentu saja, Joongie adalah istriku sekarang dan Joongie akan tinggal bersamaku di apartemen ini, tempat dimana kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama

"Joongie" panggilku dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari lemari di hadapanku kepada istriku yang saat sedang duduk membisu diatas ranjang yang cukup besar untuk kami berdua

"Umm.." balasnya menatapku gugup

"ada apa?" tanyaku berjalan mendekatinya

"I..ie" kududukkan tubuhku disisinya dan mengenggam kedua tangannya

"Joongie.. kau ingin bulan madu kemana?" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"bulan madu?" ucapnya bingung

"Na.. bukankah setiap pasangan yang sudah menikah akan berbulan madu"

"I.. itu.." Joongie malah semakin gugup

"kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi

"menurutmu Yunnie?" balasnya

"bagaimana kalau kita ke Gwangju?" saranku

"Gwangju… Gwangju Korea?" tanyanya kaget

"aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku Joongie"

"Otto-san… Okka-san…"

"Mmm.. kau bisa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu, sebagai pengganti orang tuamu yang sudah tidak ada Joongie"

"Yunnie… arigatou na.. hontouni arigatou" balasnya dan memelukku

"Doita shimashite" jawabku dan balas memeluknya

"jadi.. kau mau?" tanyaku lagi setelah melepas pelukkan kami karena Joongie belum juga menjawa pertanyaanku

"Ummm.." jawabnya dan mengangguk

"so.. kalau begitu… sekarang aku akan menangih kewajibanmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum nakal padanya

"menagih kewajiban?" tanyanya bingung

"hal yang harus di lakukan pasangan suami istri Joongie"

"harus..?"

"Kewajibanmu sebagai istri Joongie" aku berbisik di telingannya

"Yunnie…" Joongie hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Ku sentuhkan kedua tanganku di bahu Joongie dan merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan diatas ranjang, semakin lama wajahnya semakin memerah… Joongie mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"jangan tutup wajah mu Joongie" ucapku tersenyum dan mencoba menarik tangannya di wajahnya

"a.. aku malu.." balasnya

"malu kenapa? hanya ada aku disini Joongie"

"justru karena itu kau Yunnie"

"kenapa denganku?" tanyaku bingung

"karena itu Yunnie, makanya aku malu" aku tersenyum mendengar ucapnnya

"Begitukah… baiklah akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan padamu" aku tersenyum licik

Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya aku menarik lepas kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu dan menyentuhkan bibirku ke bibir merahnya dengan lembut dan memainkannya. Ku lanjutkan ciumanku menuju pipinya yang masih merona merah dan beranjak menuju leher putihnya yang selalu menggodaku untuk selalu menciumnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa meronta dan mendesah dengan semua ulahku…

Tidak hanya itu, tanganku pun tidak hanya tinggal diam dan mulai bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indahnya dari pandanganku lalu mengalihkan ciumanku menuju tulang dadanya dan berakhir di dadanya hingga tangan Jaejoong bergerak menghentikan perbuatanku di tubuhnya.

"Yu.. Yunnie.." ucapnya tertahan

"Nande?" tanyaku mentapnya yang ada dibawahku

"kau yakin Yun"

"yakin…? bukankah itu harusnya pertanyaanku Joongie?" tanyaku sedikit menyeringai menatapnya yang masih saja merona

"aku serius Yunnie" tanyanya sedikit kesal

"aku juga serius… apa maksudmu dengan yakin Joongie?"

"kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?"

"makanya.. bukankah itu seharusnya pertanyaan ku padamu, kan aku yang akan mengambil keperawanan mu Joongie" ucapku kembali tersenyum licik padanya

"bukan itu maksudku" ucapnya malu

"lalu… ?" tanyaku dan membenarkan duduk ku menatapnya yang kini ada dihadapanku

"boku… sebenarnya ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui Yunnie" ucapnya sedikit takut

"apa maksudmu Joongie?" aku mulai serius menatapnya

"sebenarnya.. aku… Yunnie… aku…"

"Joongie kau ini kenapa, sebenarnya ada apa?"aku mulai bingung dengan sikapnya saat ini

"boku wa… Yunnie aku.. bisa hamil"

"ha.. hamil… maksudmu, kau?"

"Na.. aku bisa mengandung, karena itu jika kita melakukannya kemungkinan kita akan punya anak"

"kau serius Joongie"

"gomen Yunnie.. aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku terima jika kau marah padaku aku-"

Tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara aku langsung menarik tubuhnya jatuh kedalam dekapan tubuhku dan memeluknya dengan erat, entah sudah berapa kebahagiaan yang Joongie berikan padaku sejak saat pertemuan kami sampai sekarang… inilah yang selalu membuatku semakin mencintainya.

"baka, untuk apa kau minta maaf" ucapku masih memeluknya

"demo.. Yunnie-ah"

"aku bisa punya anak dari dalam rahim mu Joongie, siapa yang akan marah dengan berita bahagia seperti itu"

"kau.. kau tidak marah Yunnie?"

"Joongie kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi kan?"

"aku serius Yunnie"

"kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"tidak"

"kita akan punya anak.. kita akan punya anak Joongie" ucapku kegirangan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kami berdua

"kalau begitu sekarang bukan kewajiban sebagai istri lagi, tapi kita akan buat anak" bisik ku di telinganhya sambil menjilatinya perlahan

"Yunnie-ah… mmmm…"

Kudorong kembali tubuhnya berbaring diatas ranjang dan menindihnya lalu memulai kembali aktivitas yang tadi sempat tertunda. Untuk hal ini lebih baik tidak aku ceritakan, yang pasti kalian tahu bagaimana ini dimulai dan diakhiri.

….

Pagi pertama bersama malaikat disisiku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terbangun dan memandangi wajah malaikatnya yang terbaring disisku, aku sengaja bangun lebih awal pagi ini agar aku bisa lebih lama melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.. wajah cantik ini tidak akan pernah bisa disembunyikan walaupun Joongie coba untuk menutupinya, karena pesona keindahannya tetap saja terpancar.

Joongie mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya dan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, mungkin karena sinar fajar yang mulai ingin menunjukkan jati dirinya menyeruak masuk melalui gorden tipis di kamar kami

"Ohayou…" ucapku tersenyum padanya

"Yunnie.. Ohayou" balasnya setelah mulai dapat mentolelir sinar jingga keemasan itu

"bangun Joongie, kita akan berangakat pagi ini" ucapku beranjak menuju lemari pakaian

"Ee.. kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya seperti anak kecil

"bukankah bulan madu itu dilakukan setelah pernikahan.. semakin cepat semakin baik, bahkan seharusnya kemarin kita sudah harus berangkat.. tapi, untuk pertama kali aku ingin menikmatimu di rumah tempat kita tinggal nantinya" ucapku lagi tersenyum melihat wajah merahnya untuk pertama kalinya di pagi ini

"baka" balasnya dan melempar bantal putih tepat di wajah ku

"Hei.. kau harus menghormati suamimu" godaku

"Yunnie... pakaian mu" tambahnya sembari menutup matanya

"Mhmmm… pakaianku?" seringai ku

"Yunnie pakai dulu baju mu"

"bukankah kau lebih suka aku begini?"

"bakayaro.. cepat pakai baju mu"

"jadi kau tidak suka ya… benarkah?" aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum setan dibibirku

"kau… mau apa?" Joongie menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya yang hanya tertutupi selimut tipis di bagian bawahnya ketakutan

"menghukum istri yang sudah melempar suaminya dengan bantal"

"itu salah mu"

"Joongie buka mata mu" ku sentuh kedua tangannya yang masih menutupi dada putih itu

"Ie" jawabnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Joongie…" rajuk ku

"ie.. ie.. ie.." jika begini dia malah semakin imut, aku semakin tak tahan ingin memakannya lagi tapi..

"soka" dengan cepat ke kecup bibir merahnya dan berlari menuju toilet dengan tawa dibibirku

"YUNNIEEEEEEEEEE…." teriaknya yang membuat ku tertawa kegelian

Setelah semua persiapan selesai kami segera berangkat menuju bandara Narita dengan kereta api pertama. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Seoul tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama, Joongie hanya memandang keluar jendela dari pesawat atau kadang dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu ku sedangkan aku hanya mampu mengagumi kecantikannya dan melingkarkan tanganku di pingganya.

Sesampainya di bandara Incheon, aku dan Joongie bergegas menuju stasiun kereta api untuk menaikin kereta api cepat menuju kampung halamanku. Sepertinya kami lebih senang naik kereta api dari pada bus belakangan ini.. karena kereta api selalu mengingatkanku dan Joongie pada awal kisah cinta kami dimulai… aku ingin selalu mengenangnya…

Akhirnya setelah satu harian di perjalanan kami tiba didepan rumahku, aku hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu kayu ini dan….

"Na.. Yunnie" kurasakan sentuhan tangannya dalam genggamanku

"Joongie" ucapku menatapnya lembut

"Yunnie.. aku gugup"

"tanganmu sampai berekeringan seperti ini Joongie" ejekku mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menciumnya lembut

"ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang tuamu Yunnie"

"orang tua kita Joongie"

"Ne.. demo.." Joongie menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia sangat gugup

"tenang saja, mereka tidak akan memakanmu Joongie.. hanya aku yang boleh memakanmu" godaku untuk menenangkannya

"Jyodan janai" balasnya menatapku kesal

"daijoubu dayo.. bukan kah aku juga sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang tuamu dan semua baik-baik saja kan" aku kembali berusaha menenangkannya

"itu karena kau hanya bertemu dengan pusara mereka berdua, sedangkan aku …"

"percaya padaku, mereka pasti akan menyukai mu.. Umm.." tenangku

"hai.." ucapnya mengangguk lemas

"jangan tidak yakin seperti itu, kau adalah pilihanku Joongie dan mereka pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku karena mereka yang membesarkanku… arasseo?"

"kau memakai bahasa Korea Yunnie" tawanya

"orang tuaku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, jadi kita harus mulai memakai bahasa Korea"

"ara.. ara.." senyumnya

"Yosh.." aku membenarkan posisiku dan mulai mengetuk pintu kayu itu

Ketukkan pertama tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam sana, ketukkan kedua tetap saja suasana sepi seperti tidak ada penghuni, barulah di ketukkan ketiga terdengar suara langkah yang sangat ku kenal

"Ne… tunggu sebentar" suara lembut seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak kudengar

Akhirnya pintu tua itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah wanita setengan baya yang sangat aku rindukan

"Yunho.. Jung Yunho.. anakku, kau pulang" tanpa menunggu panggilan dariku Umma memelukku erat dalam dekapan hangatnya

"Umma.. Tadaima.. maksudku aku pulang" aku tersenyum dan balas memeluk Umma

"Okaeri" samar kudengar Jaejoong bergumam membalas ucapanku barusan

Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama, aku tahu Umma pasti sangat merindukanku tentu aku juga sangat merindukkan mereka semua.. Umma, Appa dan juga adik kecil yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan.. aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya sekarang

Setelah beberapa lama Umma melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh ku

"kenapa kau tidak beri kabar kalau akan pulang?" Tanya Umma sedikit merajuk padaku

"aku ingin memberi kejutan" senyum ku dan mundur mendekati Joongie yang dari tadi hanya diam di belakangku

"Eh.. ada orang lain" kaget Umma menatap Joongie disisiku

"siapa wanita ini Yunho?" Tanya Umma lagi

"ini kejutan yang lain Umma" aku tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Umma barusan ditambah Joongie yang memajukan bibirnya karena kesal dianggap sebagai wanita untuk kesekian kalinya

"boleh kami masuk dulu Umma" tambahku menggenggam tangan Joongie

"Ah.. Umma sampai lupa… masuklah Yunho.. mari gadis manis kamu juga silahkan masuk"

"kau sangat imut tadi Joongie" bisikku di telingannya dan mencium pipinya.. Joongie malah semakin memajukan bibirnya menatapku dengan wajah sedih yang lucu

"Yeobo.. Jiyool-ah.. Oppa mu pulang" terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat berlari menuju ruang tengah

"Oppaaaaaaa…" seorang gadis belia yang hampir tidak ku kenal memelukku dengan cepat hingga genggaman tanganku dengan Joongie terlepas dan aku mundur satu langkah ke belakang menahan berat badannya dengan kaki kiriku

"Jiyool-ah" sapaku

"Oppa.. lama sekali baru pulang, ini sudah hampir 3 tahun… kau bahkan tidak menemaniku saat perpisahan SMA"

"Mianhae.. Oppa sangat sibuk di Jepang"

"kalu begitu Oppa harus menggantinya sekarang" ancamnya setelah melespaskan pelukannya di tubuhku

"Ne.. Oppa mengerti"

"kau sudah pulang Yunho?" terdengar suara berat yang selalu menjadi panutanku

"Appa.. aku pulang" senyumku menatap pria tua yang selalu membimbingku selama ini.

Appa yang selama ini selalu membimbingku dengan tegas tapi juga penuh kasih sayang di dalamnya, karena Appa lah aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang… aku bangga memiliki Appa dan aku ingin membagi kebanggaan ini bersama Joongie

"sudah reunian keluarganya, sekarang semuanya duduk karena Yunho harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kita semua" suara Umma membuyarkan lamunanku

Kami semua duduk di ruang tengan dengan Umma dan Appa di hadapanku dan Jiyool yang memaksaku untuk duduk di sampingnya juga Joongie yang berada disisi lainnya.. aku ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi aku bingung harus memulai dari mana,.. akhirnya semua hanya diam dan susana sunyi tanpa suara

"Yunho siapa gadis itu?" akhirnya Appa memulai pembicaraan

"Eh… Ah, ada orang lain ternyata" ucap Jiyool melihat ke bagian kiriku tidak sadar bahwa Joongie selalu disiku sejak tadi

"sepertinya kau terlalu senang Yoolie sampai tidak melihat ada orang lain disisiku" tawaku mengusap-ngusap rambut hitamnya

"habis aku terlalu senang karena akhirnya Oppa pulang" balasnya

"siapa dia Oppa?" tambahnya menatap Joongie

"Ehemm.. baiklah, sebelumnya dia ini laki-laki bukan perempuan" ucapku akhirnya

"Bwohh?" semua hanya bisa terkaget menatapku dan Joongie bergantian

"mana mungkin wanita secantik ini laki-laki Yunho" bingung Umma

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong menyenggol tangan kiriku perlahan meminta bantuan

"dia laki-laki Umma dan dia… adalah istriku" tambahku

"APA!" kembali hanya teriakan yang terdengar

"Kim… maksudku Jung Jaejoong imnida.. salam kenal" ucap Jaejoong perlahan dan menunduk hormat

"dia orang Korea Yunho?" Tanya Umma akhirnya dengan wajah yang sedikit tenang

"Ne.. dia orang Korea Umma tapi aku bertemu dengannya di Jepang, Joongie mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Todai Jepang"

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan istri secantik ini" ucap Umma beranjak dan mengangkat wajah Joongie dan memperhatikannya

"dilihat dari manapun tetap saja cantik"

"Umma tidak marah?" tanyaku takut

"marah kenapa?" tanya Umma balik dengan bingung

"karena aku menikahi seorang laki-laki.. soalnya Umma dan Appa hanya bilang aku harus segera menikah untuk memberikan cucu pada kalian jadi tidak masalah jika harus laki-laki atau perempuan kan" ucapku tertunduk

"maksudmu dia…"

"Ne, Joongie bisa mengandung Umma"

"laki-laki dan bisa mengandung.. whoah.. benar-benar diluar dugaan" akhirnya Appa bersuara yang ternyata sudah ada dihadapanku sekarang

"Appa.. aku.."

"kau hebat anakku, kau hebat memilih istri" ucap Appa menepuk bahuku perlahan

"Appa setuju?" tanyaku ragu

"tentu saja, selama kau bisa memberiku keturunan.. lagi pula siapa yang bisa berpaling dari orang secantik ini kan" ucap Appa tertawa kecil

"Yeobo" ancam Umma menatap tajam Appa

"hanya bercanda sayang, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berselingkuh" jawab Appa dengan tawa garing

"kalian berdua setuju" bebanku terasa ringan sekarang

"tentu saja kami setuju"

"Umma… Appa.." suara Joongie membuatku berbalik kearahnya

"suaramu terlalu lembut sayang, bersuaralah lebih keras" ucap Umma memegang tangan Joongie dan duduk disampingnya

"bo.. boleh aku memanggil Umma dan Appa?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit kuat kali ini

"tentu saja, kau sudah menikah dengan Yunho dan itu berarti sekarang kau adalah anak kami"

"Hah… Yokatta na" aku besyukur ternyata Umma dan Appa setuju… sekarang tinggal adik yang keras kepala ini, pandanganku beralih melihat adik kecilku yang dari tadi hanya membisu dikursinya

"Jiyool-ah" aku memulai

"Ne.. Oppa"

"ka-"

"Oppa benar dia istrimu?" tanyanya memotong ucapanku

"Ne.. dia istri Oppa, Jiyool mian.. tapi-"

"kau serius Oppa?" tanyanya lagi kembali memotong ucapanku

"Oppa serius, Jiy-"

"Yeeyyyyy…."

"Ee…" aku hanya bingung melihat Jiyool yang langsung berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong

"Jiyool apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bingung

"aku memeluknya Oppa"

"kau tidak marah?" tanyaku lagi

"kenapa marah? akhirnya aku mendapatkan kakak perempuan tentu aku senang"

"tapi dia kan laki-laki?"

"tapi Jaejoong Onnie kan istrimu, jadi dia kakak perempuanku"

"Onnie…" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedihnya yang imut itu

"hahahahahha… Onnie kau sangat cantik, kau harus mengajariku bagaimana tampil cantik, ne?" ucap Jiyool tetap memeluk Jaejoongku

"sudah, lepaskan dia.. lihat kau membuatnya kehabisan darah sampai pucat begitu"

"Aish.. begitu sja sudah cemburu, Jaejoong Onnie kan memang kulitnya sudah pucat tidak sepertiku yang hitam karena Oppa"

"kenapa karena ku?" tanyaku

"karena Oppa selalu mengajak ku mendaki gunung saat aku kecil" balasnya

"itukan kau yang minta" belaku

"sudah jangan bertengkar, kalian ini baru bertemu sudah bertengkar" tenang Umma melerai kami

"itu namanya menunjukkan rasa cinta Umma" ucap kami bersamaan dan aku melihat Joongie yang tertawa perlahan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"jika ingin tertawa tertawalah, jangan ditahan" ucap Umma lagi

"Ne.." balas Joongie dan memulai tertawa lepas

"selamat datang di keluarga Jung, Joongie"

"Umma itu panggilan sayangku untuk Joongie, jangan pakai nama itu" rajukku

"tapi dia anak Umma sekarang Yunho, tentu Umma ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab" ucap Umma mempertahankan pendapatnya

"Ne.. Ne.. aku akan mencari nama lainnya saja"

"Hmm… apa.. Jae.. yeobo.. bo.. boo.. oke boo saja ya Joongie, boo Jaejoongie"

"boojae.."

"Hmm.. kau lebih suka boojae"

"Umm…" Joongie hanya mengangguk tersenyum

"Ne.. boojae-ah" ucapku mencolek dagunya perlahan

"nanti saja mesra-mesraannya, sekarang aku ingin mengajak Jaejoong Onnie berkeliling"

"itu biar aku saja" ucapku mengajukan diri

"tidak mau, aku saja.. aku kan juga ingin lebih mengenal Jaejoong Onnie, Oppa kan sudah lama mengenalnya" balasnya menjulurkan lidahnya

"aku juga baru mengenalnya 2 bulan"

"2 bulan tapi sudah menikah?" Tanya Appa tiba-tiba

"hehee.." aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu

"kau sangat tergesa-gesa Yunho"

"aku kan tidak mau dia keburu diambil orang Appa" rajukku pada Appa

"dan kau setuju Joongie?" Tanya Umma pada Joongie

"Ne.." Joongie tersenyum malu padaku

"kalian ini pasangan aneh" balas Jiyool

"tapi kami saling mencintai"

"ya semua orang juga bisa melihat itu dari tingkah kalian berdua" tambahnya

"kau juga adik yang aneh" ejekku padanya

"itu karena Oppaku aneh.. weekkk-" balasnya mengejekku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lagi

Pertemuan keluarga yang menyenangkan, aku bahagia karena aku telah membuat Joongie bahagia.. aku telah memberikan keluarga baru untuknya dan mulai sekarang Joongie akan menjadi bagian terpenting bagiku juga anak yang aku harap akan segera muncul

Jiyool terus saja menarik Joogie berkeliling rumah tanpa melihatku yang terus saja merajuk meminta Joongieku kembali, dasar adik yang satu itu suka sekali membuatku kesal dengan tingkahnya, tapi.. dia tetap adik yang kusayangi.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir 4 jam Jiyool menyerah juga. Dia kelelahan mengantar Joongie berkeliling hingga hampir tengah malam dan akhirnya malah terkapar di kamarnya yang tepat berada disamping kamarku. Joongie membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan mendekatiku di ranjang

"Yunnie" panggilnya duduk disampingku

"Hmm… aku merindukanmu Joongie" kupeluk tubuhnya dalam dekapanku

"Jiyool sangat menyenangkan"

"kau menyukainya?" jawabku menatapnya

"Umm.. tapi dia terus saja memanggilku Onnie" ucapnya dan tetap saja memajukkan bibirnya

"dia itu keras kepala, jadi percuma saja mau dibilang berapa kali juga"

"Oh ya boo.." panggilku

"Mhmm.."

"kau masih ingat isi kertas-kertas kecil yang selalu kau berikan padaku di kereta terakhir?"

"Ne.." jawabnya malu

"jangan malu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"apa itu?" Joongie menatapku

"kau pernah menulis 'Jung Yunho adalah nama yang bagus' kan?"

"Umm.." Joongie hanya mengangguk

"dari mana kau tahu namaku saat itu"

"Mhmm.. itu, itu karena aku melihat tanda pengenal di saku kemejamu"

"ternyata kau sangat berani ya boo, memeriksaku seperti itu" seringaiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

"itu.. itu…"

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kau tunjukkan keberanianmu padaku" bisikku di depan bibirnya

"Yunnie" ucapnya malu dan memukul lenganku perlahan

Kubaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangku yang terbilang cukup kecil karena sebelumnya aku tidur sendirian di kamar ini, dan mulai menciumi leher dan dadanya… hingga lewat tengah malam yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan dari bibir kami berdua, kuharap kali ini akan memberikan hasil dengan anak-anak yang cantik dan lucu.

Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh begitu cepat dan meyakinkannya menjadi sebuah ikatan yang suci tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama hingga semua berakhir dalam sebuah bingkai ikatan keluarga yang erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Satu hal yang selalu ku ingat… semua kebahagiaan ini berawal dari kereta api terakhir yang menjadi saksi awal kisah cintaku dan Joongie.

-TBC-

*)

Yo = Hey

Hongki desuka = are u sure

Demo = but

Wakatta = I understand

Wakaranai = I don't know

Kowai = takut

Ore/boku = aku

Hontou = really

Sankyuu/Arigatou = thanx

Omedetto = congratulation

Daijoubu = I'm okay

Otto-san = father

Okka-san = mother

Doita shimashite = your welcome

Nande = why

Gomen = sorry

Ohayou = good morning

Ie = No

Jyoda janai = don't make a joke

Tadaima = I am home

Okaeri = welcome home

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini tinggalin jejak please, Jaehan cumin pengen tahu berapa yang baca ff ini ^^

Gomen kebanyakan pake Nihon-go

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

Bales2 –senyum-

**::****Indrie****…** sankyuu Indrie-cahn buat semangat dan aspirsinya. Ini buat kamu

**::****soji****…** sankyuu udah mau baca

**::****sizunT****hanabi****…** Na sim sim saeng…

**::****JoongieJungJung****…** silahkan ini lanjutannya

**::****HiMi****CasShipper****LoveMinan****…** seperti janji Unn. Ini lanjutannya saeng

**::****putryboO****…** Yosh! Ini ff M-preg. Kan ada tuch di atas. Hehee..


	3. Chapter 3

**ROMANCING TRAIN ~Found You~**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae and Yoosu**

**Length: 3**

**Rating: T / Yaoi / Mpreg**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them as my parents…. Okay, The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Ini dia chap tiga-nya

Ada sebagian yang Jaehan edit, tapi cuman dikit, mungkin ga terlalu terasa

Tapi Yoosu mulai muncul

Ini ff lama Jaehan, harap maklum kalau bahasanya rada aneh..^^

Happy Reading ^^

Yunho POV

Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa orang tuaku dan adikku yang bandel itu akan setuju dengan pernikahanku dan Joongie, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.. bahkan Umma dan Appa selalu memaksaku dan Joongie untuk segera memberikan cucu pada beliau berdua, satu bulan berada disana rasanya seperti berada di dalam persidangan.. setiap hari yang kami terima hanya pertanyaan dan pertanyaan 'Kapan mau punya anak?', anehnya Joongie tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.. Joongie bahkan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju setiap Umma dan Appa memberikan pertanyaan yang sama.

Padahal sesunggunya, mana ada pasangan suami istri yang tidak ingin memiliki anak? Aku juga sangat ingin memiliki anak dari perut Joongie, bahkan hampir setiap malam kami melakukannya… tapi sepertinya sang bayi masih malu untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Satu bulan berakhir dengan cepat.. tanpa terasa hari ini kami sudah kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah kami tinggalkan disini. Pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk karena telah mengambil cuti satu bulan penuh dan Joongie juga harus kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya di Todai.

"Yunnie.." kurasakan tangan halusnya mengusap pipiku perlahan

"Mhmm.." aku sedikit bergerak dalam tidurku

"Yunnie" kembali terdengar suara indah yang selalu aku rindukan

"Joongie… 5 menit lagi" gumamku sambil menarik tubuhnya mendekatiku dan mengenggam tangan halusnya di pipiku

"Yunnie jika tidak cepat-cepat kau bisa terlambat" ucapnya lagi

"Mmmm…" aku hanya menggumam dengan malas

"ayo bangun, sudah jam 8 loh" tambahnya

"Haii.." masih dengan malas-malasan aku membuka perlahan mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dan melihat malaikat cantikku dihadapanku. Malaikat itu hanya tersenyum padaku

"boo" semakin kurangkul tubuhnya dalam pelukkanku dan menjatuhkannya dibawahku

"Yunnie!" decaknya kaget membesarkan matanya yang memang sudah besar

"boo aku rindu padamu" ucapku lagi dan mulai menindihnya dibawah tubuhku

"baka.. aku selalu disimu, apa yang kau rindukan?" balasnya tertawa menatapku

"tapi sudah hampir 9 jam aku tidak melihatmu" rayuku

"Aishh… kau ini, wajar kau tidak melihatku.. kita kan sedang tertidur" Joongie memukul pundakku lembut

"Ohayou.." sapaku padanya

"Ohayou.." balasnya kembali tersenyum

"Mmm.." ku dekatkan wajahku menuju leher putihnya dan mencium aroma vanilla yang selalu membuatku gila

"Hmm…. Yunnie" gumamnya

"boo.. aku rindu tubuhmu" ku ciumi seluruh bagian lehernya dan meningglakan warna keunguan disana, semua telah berubah merah keunguan oleh ciumanku

"Yunnie.. jangan sekarang, kau harus berangkat kerja mmhh.. dan aku… ada kuliah pagi" balasnya mencoba mendorongku dengan kedua tangannya

"hai.. hai.." tarpaksa ku lepas genggamanku di tubuhnya dan beranjak dari ranjang

"aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, kau mandilah" Joongie tersenyum dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar

"matte" ku genggam tangannya mencegahnya pergi

"Ne?" tanyanya bingung

"Chuu-" ucapku menyentuhkan jari telunjukku ke bibirku

Joongie berbalik melihatku dan menyentuhkan bibir merahnya ke bibirku dengan lembut, aku suka perasaan ini.. perasaan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, rasanya seperti tidak ada permasalahan dalam hidupku. Ku tekan perlahan bibirnya dan ciuman kami semakin dalam, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya namun tetap aku tidak bisa menolak.. kebutuhan akan udara memaksaku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"suki dayo" ucapku menatapnya

"suki da" balasnya padaku dan aku beranjak menuju toilet di kamar kami untuk membersihkan diri, basanku terasa lengket sekali sejak kemarin malam

Setelah semua selesai aku berjalan menuju kamar dan melihat semua pakaian yang akan aku pakai dan kebutuhan yang aku perlukan hari ini sudah tersedia di depan mataku dengan rapi. Joongie memang istri yang sempurna, dia sangat pandai dalam pekerjaan rumah,, bahkan walaupun harus masuk pagi Joongie masih sempat mengurus keperluanku sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Ku pakai kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas abu-abu dan celana dengan warna senada, lalu merapikan dasi abu-abu bercorak garis miring dan rambutku yang masih berantakan. Setelah terlihat lebih rapi aku mengambil tas hitam di atas meja kerjaku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk mencicipi sarapan terenak buatan istriku yang manis.

"Boojaeeeeee…" ucapku kegirangan langsung melempar tas kerjaku di atas meja makan dan memeluk Joongie dari belakang

"Yunnie kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya membalik wajahnya menatapku

"Hhmm… aromanya sangat harum"

"duduklah, aku akan membawa sarapannya"

"Hai" jawabku dan berjalan menuju meja makan dan Joongie mulai meletakkan seluruh makanan diatas meja

"Wahhh.. sepertinya sangat enak, istriku sangat pintar memasak" ucapku memujinya dan Joongie hanya tersenyum malu padaku

"Na.. Ittadakimasu" riangku meletakkan kedua tanganku didepan dadaku dan berdoa

"Mmm.. boo kemari" tambahku setelah melihat Joongie yang masih berdiri dihadapanku

"hai" Joongie berjalan kearahku

"kenapa tidak makan?" tanyaku lalu merangkul tubuhnya jatuh dalam pangkuanku

"aku ingin membersihkan dapurnya dulu baru makan" ucapnya sedikit malu

"itu nanti saja.. sekarang kau harus makan dulu, kalau kau sehat anaknya juga akan cepat muncul" balasku membelai perutnya perlahan dan Joongie hanya tersenyum malu padaku

"nich.. Aaaaa…" kugerakkan sumpit berisi sayuran hijau padanya

"enak kan?" tanyaku

"Umm.." Joongie mangagguk setuju

"ayo makan yang banyak" kuambil kembali sayuran hijau dan memberikannya pada Joongie

"Yunnie mo" diambilnya sumpit dalam genggamanku dan memasukkan sayuran itu kedalam mulutku

Aku dan Joongie bergatian saling menyuapi hingga kami merasa cukup kenyang. Setelah selesai sarapan aku berangkat menuju kantor yang akan memberikan pekerjaan menumpuk padaku… aku harap aku tidak akan lembur hari ini, karena kau ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Joongie sebanyak mungkin.

Aku mengantar Joongie dulu ke kampusnya baru setelah itu pergi ke kantorku, ya.. aku akhirnya aku membeli kendaraan sendiri, karena tidak mungkin aku terus-terusan membiarkan Joongie pulang malam dengan kereta api terakhir, jika dia diculik atau diganggu orang lain bagaimana? Jadi mulai saat ini aku akan bertugas sebagai penjaganya saat pulang kuliah.

Sesampainya di Todai, Joongie melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya dan memandang ku yang berada di kursi kemudi

"Ittekimasu" ucapnya membuka pintu mobil dan beregerak keluar

"Joongie.." rajukku

"Na"

"Chuu-" ucapku lagi

"kau ini manja sekali" Joongie kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan mengecup bibirku lembut

"manja pada istri sendiri tidak apa-apa kan" godaku mengelus pipinya

"Wakatta.. Ittekimasu" Joongie menatapku sebelum mulai beranjak keluar

"Ittarasai" balasku membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum lembut

"Jaejoong senpai.." teriakan seseorang yang cukup memekakkan telinga memanggil istriku

"Junsu-ah" ku dengar Joongie memanggil orang itu sebelum aku pergi menjauh

"Junsu… seperti pernah mendengar nama itu" pikirku

End Yunho POV

Jaejoong POV

"Junsu" panggilku berlari menuju kohai ku yang imut itu

"Jaejoong senpai bagaimana liburannya senpai?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit terengah-engah

"menyenangkan" balasku tersenyum padanya

"senpai, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanyanya lagi

"pucat?" aku hanya bingung mendengar ucapannya

"Ha.. senpai kau sakit?"

"aku tidak sakit Su, hanya saja memang sejak pagi tadi badanku sedikit tidak enak dan rasa-" aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku dan berlari mencari toilet terdekat. Badanku sangat tidak nyaman.. aku memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ku makan pagi ini

"senpai" kurasa sentuhan tangan Junsu di pundakku

"Junsu-ah" lirihku pelan

"senpai kenapa?"

"sepertinya aku hanya sedikit demam Su, tidak perlu khawatir" tenangku padanya

"senpai ke ruang kesehatan saja, lagi pula ini masih awal semester.. belum terlalu banyak tugas"

"baiklah"

Aku dan Junsu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan tubuhku.. memang sejak tadi pagi badanku sudah tidak enak tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Yunnie khawatir.. akhirnya aku malah memaksakan diri untuk tetap kuliah.

Untung saja aku bertemu dengan Junsu, walaupun dia satu tahun dibawahku tapi kami sangat akrab… Junsu sudah kuanggap seperti adikkku sendiri. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ospek, Junsu adalah anak yang manis dan lucu saat itu sehingga banyak senior yang mencoba untuk menjahili dan menyakitinya. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan senior yang seperti itu dan akhirnya aku selalu melindungi Junsu agar tidak diganggu oleh mereka.

Apalagi setelah beberapa bulan mengenalnya, aku tahu kalau Junsu juga mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Todai sama sepertiku, ditambah Junsu juga adalah orang Korea, bertemu dengan teman satu Negara rasanya sangat menyenangkan… seperti sedang berada di kampung halaman.

"senpai… tidak lebih baik pulang saja?" tanyanya setelah merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang

"tidak perlu, nanti juga aku akan di jemput"

"dijemput... oleh siapa senpai? bukankah senpai tinggal sendirian di Jepang? Apa orang yang tadi mengantarmu senpai?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku tersadar akan satu hal

"Ah.. Na.. Su-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu" ungkapku gugup

"memberitahu apa senpai?" Junsu mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping ranjangku

"aku sudah menikah Junsu-ah"

"Ee.. menikah senpai? Kapan? Dimana? Dengan siapa?" tanyanya memburu

"sudah dua bulan lebih Su saat kita masih libur kuliah" aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya yang kebingungan

"kenapa tiba-tiba sekali dan aku tidak diberitahu?" rajuknya

"aku juga dilamarnya tiba-tiba Su.." tawaku mengingat kejadian saat itu

"lagi pula… kau saat itu sedang ada di Korea kan, aku juga bingung harus menghubungi bagaimana"

"soka.. datte, dengan siapa senpai?"

"kau akan segera tahu Su, nanti Yunnie akan menjemputku saat pulang kuliah"

"namanya Yunnie senpai… nama yang aneh, memang ada orang Jepang dengan nama seperti itu?" tanyanya padaku sambil berfikir

"hahahaa- kau ini Su.." kupukul lengannya perlahan

"namanya Jung Yunho dan dia orang Korea juga Su.. Yunnie itu panggilan sayangku untuknya"

"sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya senpai" balasnya dengan senyum menggoda

"tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mau menikahinya hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan saja"

"dua bulan… jangan-jangan…."

"Ne.. aku menikah dengan Yunnie setelah mengenalnya selama 2 bulan"

"kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru senpai.. apa kau tidak takut?"

"Yunnie langsung melamarku saat itu, mana mungkin kutolak Su. Lagi pula dengan itu, aku malah yakin dengan ketulusan Yunnie... Karena Yunnie dengan berani memutuskan untuk menikah denganku, orang yang baru dikenalnya" aku terdiam sejenak

"aku juga ingin menunjukka ketulusanku padanya dengan menerimanya Su, aku yakin Yunnie adalah orang memang sudah ditentukan untukku"

"Hmm.. kau sangat beruntung senpai, sedang aku… cinta pertamaku saja aku tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang?"

"Eh.. kau sudah mempunyai seseorang ternyata?" tanyaku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya

"tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga senpai, karena aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku"

"kenapa begitu?"

"kami sebenarnya tidak saling mengenal, aku hanya sering bertemu dengannya di peron kereta saat pulang sekolah saat di Seoul dulu… aku juga tidak yakin jika dia mengenalku"

"Wah.. sekarang kau sedang di Tokyo, apa mungkin akan bertemu dengannya lagi Su?"

"sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi senpai" Junsu menundukkan wajahnya

"jangan sedih seperti itu, jika dia memang jodohmu pasti kalian akan bertemu kembali Su"

"Umm.. Sankyuu na, senpai" senyumnya kembali

"Doita" balasku

Someday I lay my love on you

Baby I don't wanna lose it now

Just one…

Suara dering ponselku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Junsu, kuangkat tubuhku mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tasku… ternyata Yunnie yang memanggilku

"moshi-moshi Yunnie" sapaku

"boo.. hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, jam berapa mau dijemput?" tanyanya dari sebrang sana

"sekarang saja Yunnie, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada kelas"

"baiklah.. tunggu aku boo"

"Umm.. Ja" kututup ponselku dan tersenyum

"senpai.. kau akan pulang?" suara Junsu mengalihkan perhatianku dari ponsel dalam genggamanku

"Ah.. Su, hai.. Yunnie akan menjemputku sebentar lagi" kuangkat wajahku dan menatapnya

"itu artinya aku akan sendirian hari ini"

"sepertinya tidak Su, karena kau juga harus pulang" ucapku

"Ee..?" Tanya Junsu bingung

"lihat sudah siang, kita terlalu lama mengobrol sampai lupa waktu" ucapku menunjukkan jam yang ada di ponselku

"Whoa!.. hari ini kita tidak masuk sama sekali senpai" kagumnya

"kau ini.." aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya

"Su.. bantu aku, aku ingin menunggu Yunnie di depan gerbang kampus saja" ucapku berusaha turun dari ranjang

"kau yakin senpai?"

"Umm… bantu aku"

"baiklah" Junsu mengambil tangan kananku dan menaruhnya dipundaknya lalu diletakkannya tangannya mengelilingi bahuku dan kami berjalan menuju gerbang depan dengan Junsu disisiku tetap merangkulku

"kenapa tidak menunggu di ruang kesehatan saja senpai, wajahmu masih sedikit pucat"

"Nandemonai.. sebentar lagi juga pasti Yunnie akan muncul"

"Soka"

"kau memang sangat keras kepala senpai" aku hanya tersenyum

Seperti apa yang kukatakan barusan, tidak perlu menunggu lama sudah kulihat mobil audi hitamnya berada dihadapanku

"boo.." panggilnya setelah turun dari mobil itu berjalan mendekatiku

"Yunnie" aku mencoba berdiri dan mendekatinya namun tubuhku masih sedikit lemas

"Boo!.." Yunnie langsung menarik tubuhku dan terjatuh dalam dekapannya

"Yunho-san, Jaejoong senpai sepertinya sedikit sakit" suara Junsu mengagetkanku yang masih dalam pelukkan suamiku

"Ee.. kau sakit boo, kenapa tidak bilang?" khawatirnya

"daijoubu Yunnie-ah, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" ucapku sedikit lemas mencoba membangkitkan tubuhku

"Oh,, ya Yunnie, kenalkan kohai ku di kampus Kim Junsu"

"Kim Junsu, nama belakangnya sama denganmu boo" senyumnya menatapku dan Junsu bergantian

"Kim Junsu desu" ucap Junsu dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Jung Yunho desu" balas Yunnie menjabat tangan Junsu

"dozo yoroshiku Yunho-san" tambahnya

"dozo yoroshiku" Yunnie melepas genggaman tangan itu dan memeluk tubuhku

"kita ke rumah sakit ya?" tanyanya

"tidak usah Yunnie, mungkin hanya demam biasa

"kau harus ke rumah sakit senpai, sejak tadi pagi wajahmu tetap saja pucat tidak berwarna" paksa Junsu

"itu karena memang kulitku sudah pucah Su"

"dame.. ini lebih pucat dari biasanya, kau seperti vampire senpai"

"kau ini Su, kalau aku vampire mana mungkin Yunnie mau menikahiku" tawaku

"aku mau boo.. karena kau pasti akan menjadi vampire yang paling cantik" tiba-tiba Yunnie ikut menggodaku

"baka" aku hanya tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahku

"ayo kita pergi, kau harus diperiksa"

"demo.. Yunnie-ah"

"aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kita harus ke rumah sakit" paksanya

"hai.. hai.." pasrahku

"kami pergi dulu Su, matta na" pamitku pada Junsu

"Ha.. matta ashita senpai" balasnya dan kami berlalu menuju rumah saakit

Sebenarnya kampusku sudah menyediakan rumah sakit sendiri bagi Mahasiswa Kedokteran yang sedang melakukan paktek latihan tapi juga terbuka untuk umum namanya University of Tokyo Hospital tapi sepertinya Yunnie membawaku menuju rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen kami. Dalam waktu 20 menit kami sudah tiba di Jutendo Hospital, Yunnie langsung menggenggam tangaku dan membawaku menemui dokter yang ada didalam sana.

"Yunnie, kenapa kita ke rumah sakit ini?" tanyaku

"salah satu dokter disini adalah temanku boo, jadi kita bisa lebih mudah menemuinya"

"Oh.."

"itu ruangannya, ayo" Yunnie menggenggam tangaku dan membawaku berjalan menuju ruangan dokter itu

"Hmm..."

Kami jalan menyusuri koridor berwarna putih. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka berada didalam rumah sakit, selain karena bau obat-obatan yang menyengat; apalagi aku benci sekali obat ditambah rumah sakit selalu mengingatkanku pada kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah tiba diujung koridor Yunnie mengetuk pintu yang berada dihadapan kami dan kami masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup elegan tapi juga sederhana.

"Yo!" sapa Yunnie pada dokter itu

"Yo.. Yunho-san, ada apa.. apa kau sakit?" Tanya orang yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dari beberapa file diatas mejanya menatapku dan Yunnie, aku tidak mengenalnya.. Yunnie tidak pernah cerita tentang orang ini, tapi wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan.. sepertinya orangnya galak

"bukan aku yang sakit Kozu-san tapi istriku"

"jadi ini istrimu Yunho-san" ucapnya menatapku

"Jung Jaejoong desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku padanya

"Kozu Asahi desu, yoroshiku onegashimasu" balasnya

"silahkan berbaring, saya akan memeriksa Anda Jaejoong-san"

Umm.." aku berbaring

Dokter itu segera memeriksa tubuhku, tanganku; kakiku; kepalaku semua diperiksanya.. aku merasa tidak nyaman dan menatap Yunnie yang ada disampingku, Yunnie tersenyum memberikan kekuatan padaku

"Yunho-san tunggu dulu disini sebentar dengan istrimu, aku harus memastikan sesuatu"

"Ada apa kozu-san? Apa penyakit istriku parah?"

"tidak ada apa-apa Yunho-san, aku hanya harus memastikan sesuatu… aku permisi dulu"

Dokter itu pergi keluar meninggalkan aku dan Yunnie yang masih kebingungan. Aku turun dari ranjang dibantu Yunnie dan duduk dikursi depan meja dokter Kozu itu

"Yunnie ada apa? Kelihatannya dia sangat aneh" tanyaku pada Yunnie karena aku benar-benar bingung dan takut karenanya

"Wakaranai… tenang saja boo, dia dokter yang profesional" tenangnya

Kami hanya menunggu hingga dokter itu kembali ke ruangannya, dia lama sekali diluar sana.. Sebenarnya sedang apa? Apa yang harus dipastikan? Aku benar-benar takut... Apa aku terkena penyakit yang cukup parah? Penyakit yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya kalau aku memilikinya?

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam akhirnya dokter itu kembali. Yunnie berdiri dari kursinya dan memangdang dokter itu yang kini sudah duduk dikursinya kembali

"bagaimana Kozu-san?" Tanya Yunnie langsung

"Sumimasen.. Jaejoong-san Anda tahu bahwa anda memiliki indung telur ditubuh Anda?" tanyanya

"soal itu aku tahu dokter, sejak kecil Okka-san sudah memberitahuku tentang itu"

"Naruhodo, kalau begitu aku tenang untuk menyampaikan berita ini"

"apa Kozu-san? kau membuatku takut" tanya Yunnie tidak sabar

"tidak ada yang perlu ditakukan Yunho-san, hanya saja aku tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau tidak, tapi untuk pasangan suami istri tentu ini kabar baik kan" dokter itu berbicara pelan

"Mhmm.. Yunho-san Omedetto.."

"Ee.." kami berdua menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dengan ucapannya tadi

"Jaejoong-san sedang mengandung, sudah empat minggu"

"Hontou?" tanya Yunnie

"hai" balas dokter itu tersenyum

"Omedetto na" tambahnya memberikan selamat padaku dan Yunnie

"Joongie, kau dengar tadi katanya.. kau hamil Joongie.. kita akan punya anak.. Yatta… aku akan jadi Appa" ucapnya loncat kegirangan dan memelukku erat

Aku membalas pelukan Yunnie sama erat dengan pelukannya, aku tidak tahu lagi.. ini terlalu membahagiakan.. kami akan menjadi keluarga sempurna.. aku, Yunnie dengan seorang anak dalam tubuhku. Setelah Yunnie melepas pelukannya ditubuhku, aku menyentuhkan tangan kananku ke perutku dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"disini ada sesuatu yang hidup" gumamku dengan senyum diwajahku

"Na.. sesuatu yang hidup dan sesuatu itu adalah anak kita Joongie"

"Yunnie.. kita akan punya anak" aku menatap Yunnie, tanpa terasa air mata menetes dipipiku

"kau bahagia Joongie?" tanyanya kembali memeluk tubuhku

"tentu saja aku bahagia, aku akan menjadi Umma… Umma dari anak Yunnie" aku menangis perlahan dalam dekapan hangat yang selalu membuatku tenang

Kami hanya berpelukkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga aku terlupa bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, tapi.. siapa yang bisa mencegahnya, siapa yang akan menolak kebahagian untuk menjadi seorang ibu?

Setelah 2 tahun hidup seorang diri tanpa ada keluarga tersisa dalam hidupku, kini aku akan memiliki keluarga dari garis keturunanku sendiri. Sejak Yunnie hadir dalam hidupku semua menjadi sempurna, terlalu sempurna sampai aku bingung bagaimana caraku menunjukkan rasa terimaksihku pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukanku dengan Yunnie.

"Yunnie-ah.. hontou ni suki dayo, aku pasti akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untukmu dan anak kita" gumamku

End Jaejoong POV

Honestly, at first I didn't know,  
>though it was an accidental encounter<br>Till now,  
>I've learned more about sorrow than happiness<p>

Though I was full of tears,  
>I will bring you only laughter<br>I must have finally found my other half  
>My heart is racing like this<p>

Found you my love,  
>The person I've been searching for<br>I want to share a heated embrace with you  
>Stay still and close your eyes<br>So I can kiss you on the lips

I love you, it's you who I love  
>Found you<br>The one person I'll keep by my side 

Yoochun POV

-Flashback-

"Hah.." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

Seperti yang Yunho katakan padaku saat acara pernikahannya, aku ingin meminta cuti pada pemilik perusahan agar aku bisa kembali ke Korea dan mencari Kim Junsu. Tapi belakangan ini memang pekerjaan disini sangat banyak, aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti hingga tahun depan… rasanya memang tidak ada jalan lain, aku mungkin memang tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Yo Chun!" tiba-tiba Yunho mucul dan menepuk pundakku dari belakang lalu tersenyum padaku

"Ha.." ucapku lemah dan menunduk sedih

"doshita?" tanyanya menatapku tetap tersenyum

"sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya Yun" ucapku lirih

"Kim Junsu maksudmu?"

"Ne.." lirihku

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"pemilik perusahaan tidak mengijinkanku untuk mengambil cuti hingga tahun depan" lanjutku tetap dengan wajah termenung

"Oh.. itu" Yunho malah tetap tersenyum  
>"kenapa kau malah terlihat senang? Bukankah ini idemu?" aku sedikit kesal sekarang<p>

"Chun, besok temui aku di Yoyogi Café jam 1 siang" ucapnya tetap tersenyum

"Ee.. kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"sudahlah, datang saja ya" tambahnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku

-End of Flashback-

"kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba mengajakku ke Yoyogi Café? Memang ada apa disana?" gumamku sambil berjalan menuju Yoyogi Café yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor kami.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu masuk segera kubuka pintu kayu bergaya Edo dihadapanku yang menimbulkan suara dentingan kecil. Kutelusuri seluruh isi ruangan dan menemukan Yunho dengan Jaejoong istrinya berada di sudut kiri dekat kasir sedang berbincang cukup mesra, tangan Yunho sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga terus saja menyadarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukannya Yunho. Memang pasangan pengantin baru itu bikin iri saja.

Aku berjalan mendekati kursi mereka

"Yo! Yun" panggilku yang membuat Yunho sedikit berpaling menatapku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh istrinya itu

"Oh.. Chun kau sudah tiba, kenapa lama sekali?"

"kau tahukan, pekerjaanku sangat banyak"

"hai.. hai… sekarang duduklah" Yunho mempersilahkanku dan aku duduk dihadapan mereka berdua

"Ogenki desuka?" tanyaku pada Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya diam

"genki desu" jawabnya sedikit menunduk, sepertinya sifatnya masih belum berubah

"Oh.. iya aku lupa memberitahumu, saat ini Joongie sedang hamil.. sudah hampir 2 bulan Chun" ucap Yunho memegang tangan istrinya itu

"Ee.. hamil, bagaimana bisa dia kan…?" aku hanya menatap mereka bergantian dengan wajah kaget

"Joongie itu spesial Chun-ah… aku bisa memiliki anak darinya"

"baiklah, aku bisa terima itu" jawabku setelah sedikit tenang, memang di dunia banyak hal yang selalu membuat orang-orang terkejut atau kagum

"Kenapa tidak memesan makanan?" tambahku

"kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi Chun" balas Yunho

"satu orang lagi? dare?"

Namun belum sempat Yunho menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangku

"Konichiwa Jaejoong senpai, Yunho-san" ucapnya, suaranya sangat lembut ditelingaku

"Ah.. Su kau sudah sampai" balas Jaejoong pada orang itu

"Konichiwa Junsu-san" tambah Yunho

"Junsu…" gumamku dan orang itu menarik kursi disampingku.. aku coba menatap wajahnya

"Kim Junsu!" kagetku melihat orang yang ad disisiku sekarang

"Chunnie" gumamnya pelan sambil menatapku

"Chunnie?" tanyaku bingung

"Ah.. gomen, mungkin aku salah orang" ucapnya canggung dan berbalik tidak menatapku

"kau Kim Junsu?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah cukup sadar mencerna apa yang terjadi

"H..hai.. dare?" dia malah bingung menatapku balik

"apa kau pernah tinggal di Korea?"

"Ne.. kenapa memang?"

"kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyaku menunjuk diriku sendiri

"bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"jadi benar ini.. Chunnie"

"kau memanggilku Chunnie?" senyum mengembang di wajahku , aku sedikit senang dengan nama panggilan darinya untukku

"kau masih ingat aku, aku tak percaya kita akan bertemu disini, sedang apa di Jepang?" aku terus memburunya dengan pertanyaan hingga kurasakan tatapan tajam dari sisiku dan suara deham yang membuatku tersadar bahwa kami tidak hanya berdua disini

"Yun…" ucapku gemas padanya

"sudah selesai reuniannya" tawanya yang sedikit dipaksakan untuk mengejekku

"bagaimana bisa…?" tanyaku

"ini hanya kebetulan saja Chun, kebetulan bahwa Kim Junsu yang aku kira mungkin orang yang kau cari selama ini adalah kohai istriku di kampusnya"

"jadi kau kuliah di Todai juga?" tanyaku kembali menatapnya sedangkan Junsu hanya mengagguk

"sejak kapan?"

"sekarang sudah tingkat dua" jawabnya

"sejak terakhir bertemu sekarang kau jadi semakin manis yah" godaku padanya

"uh.. umm.. Sankyuu na" balasnya malu-malu

"Junsu.. boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanyaku lagi

"bo.. boleh Yoochun-san" jawabnya sedikit gugup

"panggil saja aku Chunnie seperti sebelumnya" godaku lagi

"Ne.. Chunnie-san"

"tidak perlu memakai 'San'…" aku hanya mampu tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu

End Yoochun POV

Author POV

"Na.. Jaejoong senpai bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong dan berbalik menatap pria itu

"aku kenapa Su?" jawab Jaejoong bingung

"bukankah kemarin senpai sakit, apakah sudah baikan?"

"Oh.. iya, sudah lumayan, tapi ternyata aku sedang tidak sakit Su" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah tersenyum.. Jaejoong benar-benar bahagia mendapati dirinya yang kini memiliki sesuatu hidup yang ada dalam tubuhnya

"Ee.. tapi kenapa senpai sampai sepucat itu kemarin?"

"Joongie sedang hamil Junsu-san" potong Yunho tanpa menunggu istrinya berbicara

"Hontouni senpai?... Omedetto" balas Junsu dan beranjak langsung memeluk Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya balik membalas pelukan tulus dari sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti adik terdekatnya itu. Kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ibu tentu ingin sekali ia sebarkan kepada siapapun, bahkan jika memang mungkin Jaejoong ingin sekali menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini keseluruh dunia dan terutama orang tuanya yang kini telah tenang dialam sana.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan digantikan oleh Yunho yang kini memeluk erat pinggang istrinya penuh perlindungan lalu mengecup pelan kening istrinya itu

"kalian pasti sangat bahagia?" ucap Junsu setelah kembali duduk ditempatnya

"tentu saja Su-ah, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat mendengar kabar ini"

"aku tahu senpai"

"tapi Junsu-san sepertinya kau tidak merasa aneh mendengar Joongie bisa hamil?" Tanya Yunho menghilangkan rasa penasarannya

"aku sudah tahu tentang itu Yunho-san, awalnya Jaejoong senpai sempat merasa takut dengan kemampuannya itu" balas Junsu

"Eh.. benarkan Joongie?" Tanya Yunho kini menatap istrinya

"Umm.. Yunnie kau tahu kan ini hal yang aneh, tidak semua orang bisa sepertiku, awalnya aku takut orang-orang akan menganggap aneh padaku dan menghinaku" Jaejoong terdiam sejenak

"sebenarnya… ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak langsung menemuimu Yunnie"

"baka.. aku mencintaimu Joongie dan… kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu seperti apapun dirimu"

"Umm.. aku jadi menyesal tidak langsung menemuimu saat itu Yunnie"

"tidak perlu menyesal, karena kertas-kertas kecil itulah kita bisa bersama sekarang Joongie"

"Mhmm.. Arigatou Yunnie-ah"

"kau ini sangat lucu Joongie" balas Yunho mencubit pelan hidung istrinya itu

"aku kagum melihat kalian berdua" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba menghentikan kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu

"Eumm..?"

"padahal belum setahun kalian saling mengenal tapi.. sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama…. awalnya aku pikir keputusanmu untuk melamar Jaejoong itu terlalu terburu-buru, tapi sekarang sepertinya itu keputusan yang tepat"

"karena saat itu aku sangat yakin bahwa aku telah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi teman hidupku selamanya Chun"

"kau benar Yun, aku harap aku juga akan menemukan orang itu dan hidup bahagia seperti kalian"

"aku yakin kau akan menemukannya Chun" senyum Yunho

"ya.. aku rasa aku telah menemukannya dan sekarang… dia ada disisiku Yun" balas Yoonchun melihat Junsu yang ada disisnya

"Ne.. Junsu" tambahnya menepuk pundak mungil Junsu

"Ha.. ah.. hai" dengan gugup dan malu Junsu membalas ucapnya

"kau sangat manis" goda Yoochun terus pada Junsu

"demo.. Yun bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Yoochun setelah cukup menurutnya menggoda Junsu

"menemukan dia? hanya kebetulan saja Chun" senyum Yunho membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu

"kebetulan?" Tanya Yoochun bingung dengan jawaban seadanya dari Yunho itu

"iya, saat aku mengantar Joongie ke kampusnya aku mendengar Joongie memanggil namanya.. jadi aku pikir mungkin itu adalah Kim Junsu yang selama ini kau cari"

"bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin Yun?"

"di Jepang ini kan tidak banyak orang Korea, jadi mungkin saja kan" senyum Yunho

"Sankyuu na… tak kusangkan selama ini kita sangat dekat Su" girang Yoochun melihat Junsu disisinya yang hanya terus diam tak bersuara

"ano.. Yunnie, sebenarnya ada apa? aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mengajak Junsu kesini dan apa hubungannya dengan Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong kebingungan yang dari tadi hanya menatap suami dan teman suaminya itu tanpa berkedip

"Joongie kisah cinta Yoochun tidak jauh beda dengan kita" senyum Yunho menatap istri yang sangat dicintainya itu

"saat di Korea dia sering sekali melihat cinta pertamanya di dalam kereta api menuju kampusnya, tapi mereka tidak memliki kesempatan seperti kita yang bisa bersama sekarang karena Yoochun harus ke Jepang dan berpisah dengan orang itu" jelas Yunho

"dan orang itu….?" Tanya Jaejoong melanjutkan penjelasan suaminya

"Yoochun hanya mengangat nama dan wajah cinta pertamanya itu…. Kim Junsu" sambung Yunho yang berhasil membuat istrinya tersenyum kegirangan

"Ah… Yokatta na Junsu-ah, apa itu berarti dia adalah orang itu?" girang Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang masih tetap tertunduk dan mengangguk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah

"Yokatta na Junsu, kau menemukannya juga" tambah Jaejoong berlari kearah Junsu dan memeluknya

"apa maksudmu Joongie?" kini giliran Yunho yang merasa bingung dengan ucapan istrinya

"kau tau Yunnie… selama ini Junsu juga sedang mencari cinta pertamanya, makanya dia mati-matian berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jepang"

"Hontou?" kaget Yoochun tiba-tiba dan memegang tangan Junsu kuat

"ha.. hai.." balas Junsu menatap Yoochun namun langsung kembali menundukan wajahnya yang masih memerah

"jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan ini Su" bisik Jaejoong di telingan Junsu lalu kembali berjalan ke kursinya dan Junsu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan

"Mmm.. Na Junsu.." panggil Yoochun melihat Junsu yang tidak juga menaikan wajahnya dan menatapanya

"ha.. hai.." balas Junsu tetap merasa gugup dan malu

"boleh aku meminta email mu?"

"Eh.." akhirnya wajah yang memerah itu menatap Yoochun dengan wajah terkejut yang imut

"boleh?" Tanya Yoochun lagi tersenyum menatapnya

"bo.. boleh" jawab Junsu dengan senyum

hubungan yang diawali dari seorang pengagum rahasia dan berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang mendalam dimulai. Semua ini belum berakhir namun baru saja dimulai….

-TBC-

*)

Matte :: wait

Ittadakimasu :: have a nice meal

Ittekimasu :: I am go

Ittarasai :: be carefull

Wakatta :: I see

Senpai :: senior

Kohai :: junior

Datte :: but

Dame :: No

Moshi-moshi :: hello

Matta ashita :: See you tomorrow

Yatta :: Yay..

Doshita :: why

Ogenki desuka :: how are you

Genki desu :: fine

Dare :: who

Konichiwa :: good day

Yokatta :: thakns God / its good

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dari temen2 sekalian, karena Jaehan mau tahu berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

HiMi Duckbutt :: Gomen nasai, chap ini lama banget. Tiap buka ffn ga tahu kenapa ga pernah bias

MaxAberu :: gomen, baru lanjut.. jeas pasti Jaejoong hamil, kan M-preg XD

arie yuanita :: thanks udah mau baca^^

Arisa Adachi :: Jaehan ga pinter buat NC.. anaknya segera dating ko^^

indrie :: ini lanjutannya^^

kim sungwook :: udah Jaehan edit biodatanya^^

mako47117 :: hahaa- sebenernya Jaehan yang pengen kuliah di Todai XD

KeepTheFaith :: kehidupan Yunjae selalu bahagia disini^^

Ririe :: in lanjutannya, gomen lama banget


	4. Chapter 4

**ROMANCING TRAIN ~Found You~**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae and Yoosu**

**Length: 4 –End-**

**Rating: M / Yaoi / Mpreg**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Others..**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them at least in my dream. Okay... The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

Yoochun POV

Aku tak pernah menyangka ternyata tanpa harus melakukan apapun aku bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengan Junsu, tanpa harus meminta cuti dan kembali ke Korea untuk mencarinya. Ini semua berkat Yunho. Apa ini memang sudah ditentukan dari atas? Apa itu berarti Junsu adalah jodohku? Yah.. Aku harus berusaha.. karena aku juga ingin memiliki cinta yang sama seperti dirasakan Yunho dan istrinya.

Sudah hampir sebulan lebih sejak pertemuanku dengan Junsu di Yoyogi Café saat itu, sejak itu aku dan junsu bertukaran email, kami sering berhubungan melalui email dan kadang juga sering bertemu dan jalan bersama atau mungkin kencan tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau itu kencan, karena kami belum resmi jadian… walaupun sudah menyatakan rasa suka secara tidak langsung tapi aku belum resmi memintanya menjadi kekasihku.

Selama kami jalan berdua Junsu lebih sering diam dan tersenyum malu, memang selalu aku yang memulai semuanya.. itu hal yang wajar dan aku suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Kadang aku berfikir apa aku terlalu lama menunggu? Memang apa yang aku tunggu? Atau aku terlalu lambat? Aku takut Junsu keburu diambil orang karena dia terlalu imut untuk diabaikan. Apa lebih baik aku ikuti cara Yunho saja? Bukankah satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Yunho? Mereka berdua saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak.

Aku masih menunggunya di depan Yoyogi Café tempat kami pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, aku ingin Junsu mengingat selalu apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya wajah imut yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku itu muncul dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Chunnie.. Gomen ne aku telat"

"daijoubu"

"kenapa tidak masuk?" tanyanya bingung

"aku menunggumu Su.. kita masuk?" jawabku meraih tangannya

"Umm.." Junsu mengangguk dan kami masuk kedalam

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk, tempat dimana kami duduk saat itu… aku dan Junsu memesan makanan yang biasa kami pesan disini. Junsu sangat menyukai puding coklat buatan café ini sedangkan aku sangat menyukai wajah bahagianya saat menyantap puding itu, dia menyantap puding itu tanpa melihat sekelilinganya, bahkan ia bisa saja lupa padaku hingga makanan dihadapannya itu habis.. sama seperti saat ini, aku hanya menatapnya dan menunggu Junsu selelsai melahap seluruh puding kesayangannya itu.

Akhirnya saat itu tiba, setelah semua isi dalam mangkuk berbentuk bulat itu habis Junsu tersenyum mentapnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Are?.. Chunnie, go.. gomen.. boku.." ucapnya malu dan tertunduk

"daijoubu dayo, aku sudah hapal betul dengan kebiasaanmu itu" senyumku menatap wajah lucunya

"Na.. Su?" panggilku cukup tenang setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk memulai apa yang sejak tadi ingin aku katakan

"Umm.." gumamnya pelan menanggapiku dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya

"Suki dayo" akhirnya kuucapkan kata itu

"Ee.." kagetnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku

"Suki na.. Su-ah" tambahku tersenyum menatapnya yang masih dengan wajah terkejut

"Chu.. Chunnie.. boku mo.. boku Chunnie no koto wa… suki" balasnya pelan namun aku masih dapat menangkap ucapannya itu

"Hontou?"

"Hai.."

"kalau begitu mau menikah denganku Su?"

"Na.. Nani?" kembali wajah kaget itu muncul

"mau menikah denganku Su?"

"demo… bukankah ini terlalu cepat Chunnie?" ragunya

"ie.. kau tahu bagaimana saat Yunho melamar Jaejoong?"

"sudah.. demo na…"

"Su kau tahu, pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir sama dengan bagaimana kita bertemu" aku memulai

"tentang itu… Chuunie-" potongnya

"tepat satu bulan setelah Jaejoong mulai mengirimkan kertas-kertas itu mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dan kau tahu betapa terkejutnya Yunho menemukan orang yang selalu mengangguminya saat itu" potongku juga padanya

"bagaimana Yunho-san bisa tahu kalau itu Jaejoong senpai, Chunnie?"

"awalnya Yunho juga tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat itu, karena awalnya Yunho mengira orang yang selalu mengirimkan kertas-kertas itu adalah wanita… namun ternyata dia adalah seorang pria"

"soka.. lalu bagaimamana..?"

"saat bertemu waktu itu Yunho tidak sengaja mendengar Jaejoong menggumam namannya, seperti kau saat itu"

"dan akhirnya Yunho-san tahu bahwa yang selama ini memberikan surat-surat itu adalah Jaejoong senpai"

"Umm.. setelah tahu bahwa yang selama ini yang mengirimi surat padanya adala seorang pria, Yunho tidak langsung merasa kesal dan marah namun dia merasa jika itu memang sudah ditentukan untuknya, maka dia mencobanya dan akhirnya mereka memulai hubungan mereka dari pertemanan"

"lalu menikah?"

"setelah satu bulan mengenal Jaejoong lebih dekat.. barulah Yunho memutuskan hal itu"

-Flashback-

"Chun.. kemarilah" Yunho langsung menarikku menuju ruangannya

"Eh.. Oi Oi Oi.. ada apa ini? jangan menarik-narik ku seperti itu?"

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya saat aku melewati ruangannya tiba-tiba menarikku masuk kedalam ruangannya

"duduklah, ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu" paksanya padaku meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundakku dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa ruangannya lalu ia duduk disampingku

"ada apa? sepertinya ini sangat penting"

"tentu saja ini sangat penting Chun… ini menyangkut masa depanku"

"masa depan?" bingungku menatapanya aneh

"aku ingin melamar seseorang, Chun"

"melamar? Kau mau melamar siapa? jangan bilang-?" tebakku ragu

"tentu saja Joongie, mau melamar siapa lagi, Chun. Kau tahu…-" balasnya tetap seperti orang bodohnya

"Chotto.. Chotto.. Chotto.. kau serius?" potongnya

"tentu saja aku serius Yoochun" lirihnya

"demo Yun-ah.. kau baru mengenalnya satu bulan yang lalu"

"memang kenapa?"

"jangan kenapa-kenapa… apa maksudmu? bukankah kalian masih dalam status pertemanan, kau bahkan belum menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

"justru karena itu, aku ingin memintanya sebagai kekasihku dan langsung melamarnya"

"Nani..? kau serius Yun"

"Umm.. hongki desu"

"Yun kau pikir ini main-main, jangan bercanda" ucapku mngetuk-ngetuk dahinya pelan dengan telunjuk kananku

"aku tidak bercanda Chun, aku memang ingin melamar Joongie" balasnya menepis tanganku

"demo…"

"Chun, kau ini.. aku berniat ingin memberikan kabar bahagia padamu tapi kau malah aneh seperti ini… yang ingin aku lamar itu Joongie bukan dirimu, kenapa malah kau yang heboh sendiri?" kesalnya padaku

"aku bukannya heboh Yun, tapi aku serius,, kau benar-benar akan melamarnya"

"Hai.. aku yakin Chun. Aku percaya bahwa aku memang sudah ditakdirkan dengan Joongie dan kami memang sudah ditentukan untuk bersama"

"bagaimana dengannya?" raguku

"Joongie maksudmu?'

"Hmm.. apa dia akan menerima dilamar secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"Joongie pasti akan menerimanya Chun" senyumnya

"kau sangat yakin ya Yun"

"Umm.." angguknya

-End Flashback-

"keyakinan yang Yunho tunjukkan padaku saat itu mempengaruhiku Su, aku juga sudah bertekad suatu saat ketika aku menemukanmu.. aku akan memintamu sebagai kekasihku dan melamarmu dengan cincin ini" kuhulurkan kotak persegi berwarna biru tua dengan pita keperakkan diatasnya dan berjalan berlutut dihadapan Junsu

"Chu.. Chunnie.." kagetnya mencoba menarikku untuk bangun

"maukah kau membalas rasa cintaku dan mengikatnya dalam ikatan suci Su..? Menikahlah denganku"

"Ha.. Hai Chunnie-ah, aku mau menikah denganmu" jawabnya yang membuat jatungku yang sempat terhenti kembali berdetak

"Hontou..? Yokatta na.. Suki dayo Su... Suki dayo" aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya erat

"Chu.. Chunnie sudah semua orang melihat" Junsu mencoba melepas pelukanku ditubuhnya

"biar saja, biar mereka semua tahu jika pria imut dalam pelukanku ini akan segera menjadi istriku" kueratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya

End Yoochun POV

Yunho POV

"Yo Chun" panggilku pada sahabatku yang kini sedang sibuk menata pakaiannya

"Yunho.. lama sekali kau muncul, aku gugup tahu" kesalnya padaku dan aku berjalan mendekatinya

"akhirnya kau rasakan juga kegugupanku saat itu Chun, bagaimana rasanya akan menikah, hah?" ejekku

"hai.. hai.. aku tahu kegugupanmu saat itu sekarang Yun, makanya sekarang bantu aku, pakaian ini sangat menyusahkan"

"Chun itu hanya jas yang biasa kita pakai saat ada acara besar di perusahaan, apa yang membuatmu sulit"

"kancingnya membuatku kesal, dari tadi ini tidak bisa dikaitkan" Yoochun mencoba menutup kancing terakhir di bagian kerah jasnya

"bagaimana kau bisa menutup kancingnya jika tanganmu gemetaran seperti itu Chun" tawaku

"Yunho.. kau tidak menolongku sama sekali" marahnya memberikan tatapan tajam padaku

"hai.. hai.. sekarang tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan" tenangku padanya

"Hahh-"

"sudah lebih baikkan"

"sudah lebih baik.. aku tidak terlalu gugup seperti tadi" Yoochun kembali mencoba mengancing kembali pakaiannya

"kau bahagia Chun?"

"pertanyaanmu sama saja denganku saat itu Yun" tawanya

"itu memang pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?"

"kau benar dan.. tentu saja aku bahagia" senyumnya padaku

"kau juga sangat gegabah Chun, baru sebulan bertemu dengannya kembali malah langsung memintanya menikah denganmu"

"aku belajar darimu Yun"

"belajar atau mencontek, hah?" ejekku

"yah.. aku rasa aku perlu menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada Junsu sebelum dia berubah pikiran dan diambil orang lain"

"Hmm…"

"kau tahu Junsu itu terlalu banyak yang mengincar karena wajahnya yang imut dan sikapnya yang lucu, aku tidak mau didahului orang lain"

"akhirnya kau merasakannya juga Chun, kau mengerti arti mencintai seseorang"

"Umm.. aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat itu Yun, sangat mengerti"

"sudah waktunya pemberkatan, cepat pergi… jangan biarkan pengantinmu menunggu lama"

"hai.."

"Joongie akan berada disisinya dan aku akan menjadi pendampingmu.. aku merasa seperti seorang ayah yang melepas anaknya"

"kau ini, anakmu belum lahir Yun"

"kau juga akan menyusul Chun"

"Ne.. aku sangat berharap Junsu memiliki keberuntungan seperti Jaejoongmu"

"semoga saja" kutepuk pundaknya perlahan

Ini adalah hari dimana Yoochun sahabatku akan menghabiskan masa sendirinya dan terikat dengan seseorang yang telah lama ditunggunya. Sama sepertiku yang langsung melamar Joongie sebulan sejak aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang pengagum rahasia yang selalu memberikan kertas-kertas kecil padaku.

Aku berdiri disisi belakang sahabatku itu, melihatnya dengan perasaan bahagia.. akhirnya dia akan menyusulku dan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Setelah semua persiapan selesai munculah malaikatku dengan kohainya yang hanya bisa menunduk melihat lantai putih dibawahnya, sedangkan Joongie dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum menatapku. Mereka berjalan dan Junsu akhirnya berdiri mantap disisi Yoochun menatap calon suaminya itu.

"aku bersedia" kata yang akan menyatukan dua hati dalam satu ikatan suci di hadapan Tuhan.. kata itu telah diucapkan oleh dua orang yang berada dihadapanku saat ini. Joongie memberikan cicin putih dengan berlian kecil diatasnya pada kedua orang itu dan mereka memasang tanda cinta itu di jari pasangan masing-masing. Setelah sebuah perjanjian terikrar membawa dua orang yang kini telah terikat pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka dalam ikatan keluarga.

End Yunho POV

Kehangatan matahari musim gugur menjadi saksi dua orang bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan suci. Keindahan bunga-bunga bermekaran menatap kebahagiaan yang hanya dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Kehidupan berjalan seiring berubahnya musim, panas terik matahari musim panas memberikan perasaan dekat dan salju musim dingin memberikan kesempatan tertawa lepas dengan orang yang sangat dicintai, hingga tak terasa beberapa rotasi musim berganti dan mengembalikan kehidupan menuju musim pertemuan dua kekasih.

Jaejoong POV

Aku masih saja tetap duduk menatapi benda kotak yang terus menunjukkan gambar bergerak dihadapanku, tanganku tidak berhenti menguntai benang besar yang membentuk sebuah syal yang cukup hangat. Aku telah menyelesaikan studiku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mengambil gelar Sarjanaku, awalnya aku ingin melanjutkan menggambil gelar Megisterku.. tapi aku juga ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk kedua anakku, kuputuskan lebih baik menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho

Kami mendapatkan sepasang anak kembar yang imut dan lucu.. laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka sangat manja padaku terutama Jaejae.. maksudku Jaeho dan Yunnie.. ehhmmm.. maksudku Jaeyun sangat manja pada Yunho. Mereka sangat mirip dengan kami berdua, mata Jaeyun sangat mirip denganku sedangkan mata Jaeho sangat mirip dengan Appanya

"Kaa-chan.. Too-chan lama sekali?" eluh Jaeyun padaku yang sejak pagi tidak melihat Appanya

"sebentar lagi Too-chan pulang sayang.. Yunnie bobo siang dulu yah, nanti saat Too-chan pulang akan langsung Kaa-chan bangunkan" senyumku membelai rambutnya perlahan

"tapi Jaeyun kangen Too-chan, Kaa-chan.. tadi pagi Jaeyun tidak bisa bertemu Too-chan, Jaejae Nii-chan memaksa pergi lebih cepat" tambahnya mngerucutkan bibirnya imut

"dimana Jaejae sekarang sayang? tanyaku

"Nii-chan sudah tidur, sejak pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung terkapar di kasurnya dan tidak bangun-bangun sampai sekarang"

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika Yunnie bangunkan Jaejae, Kaa-chan akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" aku mulai beranjak menuju dapur

"Ieee… Kaa-chan tahu kan Nii-chan itu sangat sulit dibangunkan, hanya Kaa-chan yang bisa membangunkannya.. lebih baik Yunnie membantu Kaa-chan memasak saja, Yunnie ingin pandai memasak seperti Kaa-chan.. sebentar lagi kan Yunnie menjadi seorang wanita, Kaa-chan" bangganya padaku

"Hai.. ayo bantu Kaa-chan memasak" balasku dan membawanya menuju dapur

"hai.." tambahnya loncat-loncat kegirangan

Kehidupanku tidak pernah seindah ini, bahkan aku tidak pernah berharap untuk bermimpi memilikinya, kehidupan sempurna yang terlalu menyedihkan jika hanya mampu dibayagkan tanpa merasakannya dalam kebahagiaan yang nyata. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa nasib memberikan kesempatan itu padaku, seorang Jung Jaejoong kini hidup bahagia dengan seorang suami yang penuh dengan rasa tanggung jawab dan menghargai keluarga dan juga lebih mengutamakan keluarganya ditambah buah hati laki-laki dan perempuan yang menyempurnaknnya.. Jung Jaeho dan Jung Jaeyun hadiah termanis dari Tuhan untukku dan Yunnie.

"boojae… tadaima" suara bassnya menggema mengagetkanku yang sedang sibuk bergumul dengan sayur dan lauk

"Otoo-chaaaannnnn…" Jaeyun berlari menuju tangan kekar yang selalu melindunginya

"gadis kecil Too-chan sudah bangun tidur ternyata" senyum Yunho mengangkat gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya

"Yunnie tidak mau tidur siang, Yunnie" eluhku menatap suamiku itu dan membantu membawakan tas hitam dalam genggamannya, kadang aku bingung sendiri saat memanggil mereka berdua

"Yunnie ingin bertemu Too-chan dulu baru akan tidur" ucap gadis kecil itu dalam pangkuan Appanya

"Hmm.. sekarang Yunnie sudah bertemu Too-chan kan, jadi cepat tidur ya sayang" Yunho menepuk pelan bagian belakang tubuh Jaeyun dan memintanya untuk tidur di kamarnya

"tapi Yunnie mau membantu Kaa-chan memasak" manjanya

"Mhmm.. bagaimana kalau sekarang giliran Too-chan yang membantu Kaa-chan memasak dan Yunnie tidur siang" pinta Yunho

"soka.. Yunnie akan tidur siang, Too-chan"

"itu baru anak Too-chan yang manis" senyum Yunho dan Jaeyun berjalan menuju kamarnya

"boojae" suaranya menggema terdengar hingga tempatku berada

"boojae.. kenapa cepat sekali hilangnya?" Tanya Yunho langsung melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggangku dan mencium tengkukku

"Yunnie, kau kan sedang sibuk menyuruh Yunnie untuk tidur" jawabku seadanya pada suamiku itu

"Aish…" gerutuku

"doshita?"

"Yunnie.. kadang aku bingung untuk membedakan panggilan kalian berdua, Yunnie dan Yunnie… Ah"

"yah.. kadang aku juga bingung membedakanmu dengan Jaejae.. kenapa Yunnie tidak dipanggil Yunyun saja?"

"tidak bagus ah.. tapi kau masih lebih mudah Yun, karena kau memanggilku boojae bukan hanya Jaejae sedangkan kalian berdua.. Ah.." eluhku manja dalam pelukkan hangatnya

"kenapa kita harus memanggil mereka Jaejae dan Yunnie, sich?" ucapku lagi

"bukankah kau yang minta boojae?"

"Are? Aku yang minta? Aku tidak ingat Yunnie" bingungku

"kau ini.. kau bilang mereka adalah bagian dari diri kita, makanya kau ingin aku memberikan nama yang menyerupai nama kita kan?"

"aku benar-benar lupa Yunnie… tak kusangka setelah mereka besar nama itu malah menyusahkanku" bingungku polos

"kau ini boojae" tawa Yunho mencolek mesra hidung mancungku

"boo kau tidak mau anak lagi?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba dan membalik tubuhku

"bukankah kita sudah punya dua?" bingungku

"mereka sudah cukup besar boo, bahkan kau hanya perlu sekali hamil untuk mendapatkan mereka berdua"

"aku juga tidak tahu kalau kita akan mendapatkan anak kembar kan Yun"

"karena itu, kau tidak ingin mencoba mendapat anak tunggal boo"

"bakayaro, mana mungkin kita bisa menentukan akan memiliki anak tunggal atau kembar"

"justru itu.. kau ingin mencobanya boo?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan membelai pelan rambutku

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin anak lagi Yun?" selidikku

"hari ini Yoochun tidak masuk kerja boo"

"lalu apa hubungannya?" bingungku lagi

"Junsu tiba-tiba sakit jadi Yoochun harus mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit"

"Su sakit, bagaimana keadaanya?" panikku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya

"jangan panik begitu boo, Junsu tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja.."

"hanya saja apa Yun? Jangan membuatku takut Yun"

"Junsu tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kata Yoochun, Junsu sedang hamil anak kedua mereka" senyum Yunho

"Hontou?"

"Umm.. dakara, boojae-ah kau tidak mau punya anak lagi?"

"Yunnie.. kau ini latah ya, orang punya anak.. kau juga ingin"

"tapi, memang sudah lama kita tidak menggendong anak kecil, Jaeyun dan Jaeho sudah cukup besar"

"kau yakin ingin anak lagi Yun, bukankah nanti kita akan semakin sibuk"

"Ne.. aku sangat yakin boo, ayolah… Na?"

"akan ku pikir-"

"Okaa-chan.. Otoo-chan ribut sekali" anak pertamaku itu muncul dengan wajah mengantuknya

"Ah.. jagoan Too-chan sudah bangun ternyata" Yunho segera berlari dan membawa Jaeho dalam gendongannya

"tumben Jaejae cepat bangunnya, biasanya selalu bangun sebelum makan malam"

"Okaa-chan dan Otoo-chan terlalu ribut, Jaejae jadi terbangun" bibirnya mengerucut dengan imut

"kebiasaan kalian memang sangat mirip dengan Kaa-chan, Jaejae" tawa Yunho menatapku sekejap

End Jaejoong POV

Author POV

Yunho terus bermain dengan anak laki-lakinya itu dengan sekali-sekali menggodanya dengan istrinya yang memberikan respon yang sama.. jika tidak mengerucutkan bibir, mereka berdua akan mengeluarkan lidahnya malu.. kemesraan kehidupan keluarga ini terusik dengan bunyi dentang bel pintu depan yang membuat Jaejae dan Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur karena terbebas dari ejekkan suaminya itu.

"aku yang akan membukakannya" aju Yunho berjalan menuju pintu depan yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur dan melihat siapa orang berada di depan rumahnya

"Ah.. kalian sudah sampai" senyum Yunho sedikit bergeser dan mengijinkan Yoochun dan Junsu juga anak mereka Park JunYoo yang berada dalam gendongan Junsu masuk kedalam

"dimana Jaejoong senpai Yunho-san?" Tanya Junsu langsung

"ada di dapur sedang menyiapkan makan malam" jawab Yunho menujuk arah menuju dapur

"Sankyuu na" balas Junsu dan berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho

"Jaejoong senpaiiiiii…" teriak Junsu ketika melihat senpai yang disayanginya itu

"Junsu! Sedang apa disini?" kaget Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Junsu

"Yunho-san mengundangku dan Chunnie untuk makan malam"

"kenapa Yunnie tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan jadi tidak masak banyak" eluh Jaejoong

"tidak apa-apa senpai, aku akan membantumu memasak" tenang Junsu

"Ah.. ternyata Jaejae ada disini, Junnie kau tidak ingin bermain dengan Jaejae Nii-chan?" Tanya Junsu pada anak semata wayangnya yang hanya menatap bingung kedua orang dewasa yang ada dihadapannya

"Umm.. Kaa-chan Junnie mau main dengan Jaejae Nii-chan" senyumnya dan menarik tangan Jaeho menuju taman belakang

"Kaa-chan, kalau makanannya sudah masak jangan lupa panggil Jaejae ya" teriak Jaeho dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak pertamanya itu

"Oh ya , bagaimana kandunganmu Su?"

"senpai sudah tahu?" kaget Junsu"

"Mhhmm.. Yunnie yang memberitahukan padaku"

"pasti dari Chunnie?" tebak Junsu

"Chunnie memang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia, padahal aku ingin memberi kejutan" kesalnya

"kan tahu sendiri bagaimana suamimu Su"

"Na.. orang yang aneh adalah julukan cocok untuknya"

"tapi kau mau menikahinya kan" ejek Jaejoong

"ya.. begitulah" tawa Junsu malu

"yasudah, sekarang bantu aku memasak Su, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam"

"Umm…" angguk Junsu

Jaejoong dan Junsu sibuk menyiapakan makan malam, sang suami sibuk dengan perbincangan bisnis mereka juga sang anak yang sibuk bermain di taman belakang rumah. Mungkin inilah potret keluarga baagia yang selalu didambakan setiap orang, keberuntungan yang didapatkan Jaejoong dan Junsu dalam kehidupan mereka setelah bertemu dengan dua pria yang memberikan arti dari sebuah kehidupan dan kebahagiaan

"boojae.. makan ini" ucap Yunho menyuapkan potongan daging panggang pada Jaejoong

"Yunnie.. tidak baik terlalu banyak makan daging" eluh Jajeoong

"tapi saat ini daging baik untukmu, agar kau tetap sehat dan kita akan punya anak lagi"

"Aish… Yunnie kau ini tidak pernah menyerah ya" tawa Jaejoong

"tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keluargaku" ucapnya yang membuat Jaejoong bangga

"kau ingin punya anak lagi Yun?" Tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba mengaalihkan pandangan dari makanan dihadapannya

"Ne.. Jaejae dan Yunnie mau adik baru kan" balas Yunho meminta persetujuan dari kedua anak kembarnya itu

"hai Too-chan. Yunnie mau adik baru" ucap Jaeyun kegirangan sedang Jaeho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"kalian berdua sama saja seperti Appa kalian" kesal Jaejoong manja

"ayolah boo, kau juga pasti akan senang jika rumah kita ramai kan?" rayu Yunho terus pada istrinya

"Jaejoong senpai, sepertinya memang menyenangkan kalau di rumah kita ramai dengan anak-anak" tambah Junsu

"lihat, bahkan Junsu saja setuju" Yunho semakin merayu istrinya itu

"aku juga ingin punya anak yang banyak, iyakan Chunnie?" senyum Junsu menatap Yoochun yang ada disisinya

"Ne.. Su" balas Yoochun juga menatap istrinya

"kau juga akan adik baru Junnie-ah?" Tanya Junsu pada anak satu-satunya itu

"Ne.. Kaa-chan, Junnie akan punya adik baru"

"hai.. hai.. kita akan punya anak lagi, memang sulit menolak keinginan seorang Jung Yunho" pasrah Jaejoong melihat mereka semua yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari orang-orang yang ada di lingkaran meja kecil itu

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa hanya dengan keberanian kecil untuk menunjukkan perasaan suka pada seseorang akan membentuk sebuah kebahagiaan besar bagi pelakunya. Hanya dengan keberanian kecil Jaejoong untuk menyerahkan kertas-kertas kecil berisi tulisan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidaklah terlalu penting membuatnya menemukan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah didapatkannya

Cinta memang kadang sulit untuk dijelaskan, ia datang tanpa melihat siapa, tempat dan bagaimana ia muncul, bahkan cinta bisa datang hanya dengan perantara kertas-kertas yang tidak berarti. Tapi bagi seorang pecinta, perasaan cinta inilah yang akan menunjukinya jalan menuju kebahagiaan yang tidak seorangpun tahu kemana jalan itu akan mengarah.

-FIN-

*)

Nani :: what

Chotto :: wait

Yo :: Hi!

Are :: OMO

Nii-chan :: brother

Too-chan :: Father

Kaa-chan :: Mother

Doshita :: why

Bakayaro:: don't be stupid

Dakara :: so thats why

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^


End file.
